


right now

by reservethesun (cypheraly)



Series: my side of the story [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Disassociation, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Techno Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheraly/pseuds/reservethesun
Summary: in the aftermath of what happened with kengkla, techno is just trying to get his life back on track and move on with his life. it's not as easy as he would like it to be, but when he's ready, he's got a support system waiting to be there for him.and maybe they can fix can's problem as well.
Relationships: Ae/Pete (Love by Chance), Can/Tin (Love by Chance), Tar & Tum (Love By Chance), Techno & Football Team, Techno & Original Male Character, Techno & Type, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: my side of the story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658221
Comments: 179
Kudos: 407





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> so. in my opinion, techno deserves so much better than his story line. i don't think there's anything romantic or cute or funny about it (even though people say it's different in the story - i don't see it that way. thinking about kla during doesn't make it ok because he had no capability of consent. the stalking storyline alone makes me v uncomfortable.), and so i decided to give him my own story line. i'm sort of just figuring this out as i go and i've 0 idea if this actually fits into the timeline of the show well but here we go anyway. 
> 
> also! in my head i picture tharntype tharn and type, but the lbc versions of everyone else. of course you're all free to imagine whichever version you wish.

If anyone were to tell him he would have spent his break hiding out in his room, terrified of his own shadow, and lying to his friends about how he has just been too busy to come out drinking with them or whatever - well, Techno would have thought they were lying to him. It sounded like a horrible break, and yet it was the reality for him. He knew that he could just… pick up the phone and tell one of his friends that he needed help, that he felt like he was drowning, and any one of them would be there. Or, well, he hoped so anyway. But with this… He wasn't sure how to tell them, and more than that, he didn't want to be a bother. He never was good about letting anything less than his chill, happy-go-lucky personality shine through. What he wasn't prepared for was that when he got to campus the first day back, he was suddenly being dragged into a disused classroom by the strap of his backpack. He didn't even have the energy to fight back or whine like he might have done before, despite knowing that once Type had a goal in mind, it was best to just go with it. “Out with it,” Type demanded as soon as the door was shut behind them. 

There was not much lighting in the room, just a few beams of sunlight coming in through holes torn in the white shades drawn in the windows. Techno sighed as he sat leaning against one of the desks. Or was it a table? He couldn't really tell as his eyes adjusted to the difference in lighting. “I don't know what you mean,” he answered without looking at Type. Like he needed to see the judging expression on his face. 

“Don't give me that. You were absent all break. Not even Champ managed to get a hold of you. There's only so much of his whining I can take.”

“What?”

Type waved off Techno’s confusion, and then crossed his arms over his chest. “Don't tell me you've been busy training. You look like you haven't seen the sun in weeks.” Techno mumbled some excuse that he knew Type wasn't about to believe. The way he just kept staring made Techno all fidgety and feel like he should run. “Look, I'm not good with the whole… emotions… thing, but I've gotten better and even I can tell there's something wrong with you.”

“Yeah, well, you're wrong.” Techno quickly stood up and made his way towards the door, bumping his shoulder into Type’s as he did so. He only stopped when he felt a hand wrap around his arm in an attempt to keep him there. Techno quickly yanked his arm from Type’s grasp, stumbling backwards a few steps from the sheer force of him doing so. “Don't touch me!” Techno stood there breathing shakily as he watched something like a flicker of recognition cross through Type’s eyes, marring his otherwise stoic face for only seconds. “Just… Don't.”

Type didn't try to stop him that time, letting Techno leave the disused classroom and hurry off to his first lecture of the day. If he stopped to throw water in his face and try not to get sick… well, no one was around to witness. Techno spent a few minutes practicing his smile in the mirror, willing his heartbeat to slow down to something more manageable. Nobody needed to know that he spent the break doing everything he could to forget and to avoid the kid who didn't understand what he had done. Because that was what it was, right?

Even if the moment he had the thought, a scoffing voice that sounded suspiciously like Type’s filtered through his head, reminding him that if the “kid” was grown enough to do what he had, he was grown enough to know it wasn't right. But then there was the fact that apparently he was the one that had done something in the first place. Which Techno was still struggling to figure out how that happened. He was pretty sure he'd been drunk to the point of not being able to stand let alone take advantage of someone. but maybe he was wrong and he had done something. Though somehow that thought felt wrong. “P’No?” he suddenly heard next to him, making him quickly jump away from the source of the sound as he looked to see who it was. He did not expect to see Ae’s Pete standing there looking at him with a puzzled expression on his face. “I'm sorry. I said your name several times. Are you okay?”

Techno nodded a few times, taking a steadying breath. “Yeah. Yeah I'm… What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the IC?” Pete smiled smally with a nod of his head as he said something about having dropped off Ae and having seen him looking ill. He had wanted to check on him. “O-oh. That's… I'm fine. Really. I should go. You should too. Ae will be pissed if I make you miss a class.”

Pete smiled again with a nod of his head, looking toward the door of the bathrooms before looking back to Techno. “Did you enjoy your break?”

Techno let out a small laugh and nodded, making up some excuse that he couldn’t remember as soon as the words left his mouth. He wasn’t sure if Pete believed him, but he didn’t feel like explaining himself to a freshman. “Yah, really. You should head to class. I’ve got one to get to, too. No more lazing around binging dramas all day.”

“Oh? I thought yo-”

“I’ll leave first. Bye.” Techno felt bad for interrupting Pete, but he didn’t want to hear how whatever lies he was telling were already falling apart. He simply walked away and kept walking until he reached his next classroom. There were two more - a lecture and a lab with a lunch break between the two. Then there was football practice. There, he’d be able to focus on training the young ones and maybe running some laps himself. He was suddenly hit with a burst of energy. Maybe it had to do with the desire to run away from Type, from Pete, from all of it.

The rest of his classes were sort of a blur to Techno. He took notes in the lecture, but he wasn’t sure they made sense. He honestly had no clue what happened in the lab, but the person he shared a workspace with had smiled at him and said they’d see him next time. He wasn’t sure if he made it to eat anything or if he’d just hung around the halls. He was too busy trying to sort through his thoughts. Once he was finished with that last class, Techno made his way to the locker room so that he could change and get ready for practice.

Unsurprisingly, he was the first one there. Practice wasn’t actually due to start for a little while, yet. Which was fine with Techno. It gave him time to change into his practice clothes, put his things into his locker, and take the cart of balls out to the field. After leaving them near the field on the track, Techno then took time to stretch as he waited for everyone else to show up. He had enough time that he decided to run a few laps as he waited, but he regretted that decision when he came to a stop in front of Type, Champ, and Ae. The three of them exchanged a look before looking at him again. “Are you feeling okay?” asked Champ. “Usually you just stand on the sidelines and make the freshmen suffer.”

“Ah. Uhm. I-” Techno tried to come up with something to say to them, but thankfully he was saved by the appearance of the rest of the team. Well, most of the rest of the team. He didn’t miss the way that Can wasn’t his usual, talkative self or the way that Ae gave him a worried look. Even Good, who was moving slow as ever, seemed to be more focused on Can than the fact that they were at practice. “Well! Everyone’s here now, so let’s start running some drills. I’m sure everyone just sat around all break. Let’s go. Start running.” Everyone just kept staring at him and Techno sighed heavily. “Go! Hurry up. I’ll make everyone stay longer. Let’s go.”

They exchanged glances, but then the team started to break off into running some sprints. Can lingered a few seconds more before following after Good shook his shoulder a few times. Techno sighed again, closing his eyes for a few seconds and tilting his head up toward the sky before he went over to join in on the practice as well.

Contrary to his threat earlier, Techno called an end to practice about fifteen minutes early after he saw Tharn sitting next to Pete in the bleachers - obviously waiting for Type and Ae. The smirk on Type’s face as he and one of the other players kicked about the ball made it clear to everyone he was well aware of his boyfriend’s focus on him. There were a few moments when, after Techno told them all to go home, everyone paused, waiting for Can to start his typical whining about being so hungry and how P’No needed to buy him food. They were waiting for Techno to put up a weak fight but eventually give in. Neither thing happened, however. Can just made his way toward the locker rooms, and Techno busied himself with picking up the footballs scattered about the pitch. Though he tried to focus on what he was doing, Techno almost shuddered when he realized he was being watched. He quickly looked to see who it was and turned to see both Type and Tharn looking at him from only a short distance.Techno tossed the ball in his hands into the cart he had brought out earlier. “What do you two want?” he asked.

“Take a shower,” instructed Tharn, tilting his head back toward the locker room as he did so. “Get dressed. You’re coming to dinner with us.” Type raised his brows a small amount, challenging Techno to tell them that he wasn’t going.

“Okay.”

Techno didn’t say anything else and made his way to the locker room. Type followed him but didn’t say anything. He remained silent throughout the whole walk and while they both showered and changed. Type took his bag from him as they started to walk out of the locker room. “Ai Type, you’re carrying my bag? Really?” Techno laughed a little.

“Please,” replied Type with a laugh of his own and a roll of his eyes. “Tharn is going to carry the bags.”

The last part was heard by Tharn, who chuckled as he took the bags from Type even as he said, “Oh, I am?” Type just nodded and Tharn rolled his eyes but walked next to him toward the car in the parking lot. “Ai No, what do you want to eat?”

“I don’t care. Whatever you want,” he replied as he got into the car. He placed the bags next to him in the backseat after Tharn handed them to him, and buckled in as the couple got into the front seats. 

Dinner was… fine. They talked about classes, about plans the couple have been making, about Tharn’s music. They talked about a lot but nothing all at the same time. Techno knew that both of them wanted to ask him if he was okay, like everyone had been doing all day, but he was really glad that they didn’t. There was an odd tension between the three of them, and Techno wasn’t sure what to do about it. He still didn’t want to talk, even if he was sure out of anyone… out of  _ everyone _ , those two were the least likely to laugh at him or judge him. He still wasn’t completely sure what all happened between them, that Lhong guy, and Tar; but, he knew that none of it had been good.

After dinner, Tharn and Type drove Techno to his house. He didn’t even realize how he had tensed in his seat until after the car was stopped and Tharn asked if he was okay until he glanced to the front seat and saw both of them staring back at him. The look on Type’s face wasn’t really one that Techno had seen before. No. That wasn’t true. He had seen it, but just directed at Tharn when he was concerned about him. It wasn’t a look he was used to on his best friend’s face. Tharn really was good for him. The thought alone made Techno able to smile for real as he nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just been a long day. Thank you for the dinner, and the ride. I’ll see you later,” Techno said and he got out of the car, forgetting his bag in the backseat.

Techno rushed inside, bypassing the living room when he heard his brother call his name. He continued upstairs to his room. Only after making sure there was no one else in there, Techno locked the door. “P’No,” Nic said as he knocked on the door. “Come on, P’. Talk to me.” Techno just stepped back away from the door slowly. He stared at it until the sounds stopped, and then he crossed over to his bed, dropping down on top of it. He lay there, staring up at his ceiling for several long moments before grabbing his pillow and covering his face with it. He wrapped his arms around it, pressing it into his face more so that when he yelled into the pillow, it was muffled and unheard by anyone else. He then tossed the pillow aside, not bothering to sit up when he heard it knock into something across the room. He really just wanted everything to be okay again.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> type keeps trying to get techno to tell him what's going on, because he's not dumb and he knows something is wrong with his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for the kind words so far. i'm glad that you're enjoying this and have decided to join me in the #technodeservesbetter movement XD

When he woke up the next day, Techno quickly took a shower and changed his clothes before returning to his room. He still had some time before he needed to be on campus, and he felt like he needed to build up his nerve before attempting to walk through the house, in case Technic or Kengkla were there. He dropped down onto his bed, laying sprawled across it on his stomach and hiding his face in his pillows. He wasn’t sure how long he had lay there when he heard the sound of his door handle rattling. It made him glad that he had thought to lock the door in the first place. Techno grabbed his pillow and held it over his head, ignoring it as someone started to knock on the door as he assumed it was his brother attempting to get him to open the door. After a few more impatient sounding knocks, he finally heard a familiar voice say, “Ai-Asshole No! Open the door.” Techno pulled the pillow off of his head and moved up onto his elbows as he watched the door, trying to determine whether or not he had heard what he thought he had. “Don’t make me get someone to come knock this thing down.”

Yeah, that was definitely Type. Techno laughed softly to himself and pushed himself up off his bed before going over to unlock and open the door. Type raised his brows at him and pushed his way into the room, shutting the door after he was. “What are you doing here?” asked Techno. He watched as Type moved around his bedroom, picking up this item and that to inspect it like he’d never been there before.

“Came to get you for school.” Techno just stared at Type’s back, though Type didn’t look at him right away. He thumbed through a textbook Techno had sitting on his desk instead. With a sigh, Type turned around to lean against his desk, crossing both arms over his chest. “Are you ready?”

“U-uhm…” Techno glanced over his shoulder when he heard footsteps out in the hallway and then he looked to Type with a nod of his head.

“I’ve got your backpack in my car,” Type informed him as he walked to the door. Techno winced slightly when Type seemed to purposely turn himself as he passed in order to not touch him. It made him remember their confrontation at the school the day before. He nodded and turned to follow Type, but stumbled to a stop when he realized that Type had stopped in the doorway. “Get out of the way.”

Techno was about to ask Type what he was talking about, but he stopped when he saw his brother standing there in the hall. “I want to talk to my brother,” Nic said, instead of moving out of the way.

Type was a lot of things - patient was not one of them. Techno knew that it hadn’t changed despite the ways his best friend had changed since he and Tharn had gotten together. Type held back more, wasn’t as quick to judge or get angry. The exception, of course, was when his friends or Tharn were being treated poorly. The fact that Nic was challenging him was not likely to go over very well. He saw the way Type’s shoulders tensed and knew right away that he was correct. Used to be, Techno would have just shoved Type forward, telling him to go and just ignore Nic. He’d have told Nic to leave and stop purposely upsetting Type. But, he really just… wanted to be anywhere else and he didn’t have it in him to play peacemaker. “We have plans,” was all Type had to say to Nic. He placed his hands on Nic’s shoulders, pushing back and leading him to take several steps backward. With a glance to Techno, he started to head to the front door while grabbing the side of Techno’s shirt to drag him along with him. They both ignored Nic’s requests to talk while following after them. Nic grabbed Techno’s arm, making Techno freeze in place at the front door, but before he could say anything else, Type had yanked Techno’s arm free and pushed him toward the front door, putting himself between Techno and his brother. “Obviously, he doesn’t want to talk to you. Leave him the hell alone.”

“Why? What did I do? P’No…” Nic attempted to look at Techno directly in the eye, but Techno glanced around to look anywhere but at his brother. “Why are you acting like this? And why is your guard dog here?”

Techno opened his mouth to answer, but then shut it again. He didn’t have an answer for Nic. Especially not when he noticed someone coming up the other set of stairs, slowly pausing at the top. Kla was there, and he smiled brightly as soon as he saw Techno. “I’m going to the car. Ai Type, let’s go,” Techno insisted immediately, cutting through Kla’s greeting. Type was quick to follow after, and Techno was just glad that his friend didn’t ask him any questions as they got into the car or as Type started to drive away from the house.

“Did you eat breakfast?” Type’s question caught Techno off guard. It wasn’t what he expected to be asked. He figured that Type was just as confused as he was about the situation, maybe more so since he knew even less of what was happening. One thing Techno could say about his friend, though, was the fact that Type was incredibly observant. Even if he didn’t know why, he was likely to have already figured out that Techno was avoiding Nic and had no desire to talk to him. He almost expected Type to ask him about it, but instead he just focused on driving while continuing to wait for Techno’s answer. 

Techno shook his head and said, “No.” Type just nodded in response, turning the car down a street that was leading them in a different direction than campus. Techno knew better than to ask. Type had a destination in mind. Techno would just have to go along with it. “Are we meeting Tharn?”

“He had practice with the band since they can’t do it tonight.” As much as Type had hated letting Tharn out of bed earlier, he was glad for the change in plans because it meant he would have his boyfriend to himself after classes were finished for the day. “We can have some of the others meet us, if you want?”

Techno shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t sure if Type had seen but he didn’t bother to say anything, either. Type didn’t ask, so Techno guessed it didn’t really matter in the end. When Type parked the car outside a familiar, small restaurant several blocks from campus, he took a moment to pull out his phone and text someone. Techno sat there waiting until Type undid his seatbelt, and he followed suit in order to leave the car. There were not a lot of customers in the open front restaurant, but then, there never were. He and Type found an empty table easily, and Techno didn’t comment on the fact there were a couple of empty seats at the table that had been chosen.

They weren't there too long before Champ and a few other guys from the team showed up, including Good and Ae. “Oh. You're not with Pete this morning?” Techno asked him as everyone started looking over the menu. 

“He has an early test and went to study with Tin,” answered Ae, managing to somehow only look mildly annoyed when talking about the other IC student. 

Everyone else placed their orders after Type and Techno’s were delivered to the table. There were overlapping conversations from everyone, but Techno listened in more than anything while picking at his breakfast. He did what he could to ignore the way that Type kept watching him. It made Techno want to try harder to have some input on the conversation like he usually would, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. 

Eventually, they all headed to campus. Ae rode with Champ, and the others seemed to have come in the same car. Techno wondered if they had been on campus when Type messaged them, but he didn't ask. He was silent during the few block drive to the school, listening as Type hummed along with the radio. He sighed and leaned over to rest his forehead against the window, closing his eyes until he felt the car come to a stop. Type reached back to grab both of their bags out of the backseat, but he didn't let go right away when Techno tried to take his bag. “No. Are you ok at home?” he asked, watching for his best friend's response. 

“Yeah,” he answered, laughing with a smile that might have fooled anyone else but him. The smile faded when Techno realized the look on Type’s face meant he didn't buy it for a second. “It's… I'm fine. Really. It's… You… uh…”

“You can stay with me and Tharn if you need to.”

He appreciated the offer, really he did. However, he all too vividly remembered the last time he had crashed on their couch and he really, really didn't want a repeat performance. He had almost blocked out that night. The offer to stay at theirs brought it right back, however. “Uhm… thank you, but, uh… no.”

He then tugged a little harder and suddenly on his bag, causing Type to lose his hold. Techno got out of the car, and Type followed after him. “I'm sure one of the others wouldn't mind you crashing at theirs,” he said as he walked next to Techno. He wasn't going to say it aloud, but he hadn't missed how uncomfortable Techno had seemed in his own home. That made Type want to go back and demand Technic tell him what was going on. Seeing how confused the kid seemed, though, he wasn't sure Nic actually knew what was bothering Techno, either. 

Techno didn't respond right away, just continued walking slowly next to Type while watching his feet “Hey, Type?” he finally said as they neared the building closest to where Type had parked. “I might have done something awful.”

Type laughed at that, practically snorting as he gave Techno the most incredulous look. “It's physically impossible for you to do anything bad, unless it's directed at me, you asshole. But obviously…” He gestured to himself, as if him not being upset at Techno was proof enough that he hadn't done anything. “What could you have possibly done?”

“Uh-uhm…” Techno was regretting having said anything. He hadn't meant to. He wasn't ever going to tell anyone anything, but stupid Type always seemed to be able to get him to talk about anything, whether he wanted to or not. “Nothing. It's nothing. Nevermind.” Type gave him a look, one that let him know that his best friend was not buying it in the slightest. Thankfully, though, Type didn’t ask him to say anything else about it. He just let it go - for the time being. Techno did not think that Type would let things go that easily.

There was no practice that afternoon, but when Techno went to the locker rooms to change into some sports gear to run laps or something, he found Can sitting on one of the benches by his locker. He was just staring at the ground, looking like he wasn’t really seeing it so much as he was just just staring blindly. He was lost in his thoughts to the point that he didn’t realize he wasn’t alone and he groaned as he suddenly rubbed the sides of his head before looking up at the ceiling. “Are you… okay?” Techno asked, causing Can to jump and nearly fall off the bench.

He swore quite loudly but then realized who was standing there and he smiled apologetically. “What are you doing here, P’No? There’s no practice,” he said instead of answering the question he had been asked.

“I was going to go for a run, I think. Maybe. I don’t know.” He really just didn’t want to go home, yet. “What about you? There’s no practice.”

Can pulled a face at the fact his own question was turned around on him but he didn’t answer right away. “The same thing, I think. I don’t…” He sighed and shook his head a little. “I don’t know what to do, Phi.” 

Techno went over and sat down on the same bench as Can with a slight sigh. “I… might not be the best person for you to talk to. I’m not really a good advice giving person.”

“Don’t listen to people who say things like that, you’re great, P’No.” Can smiled at him, reaching over to pat his shoulder a couple of times. The two of them sat silently for a few moments while Can fiddled with his phone - Techno wasn’t even sure when Can had gotten it in the first place. He swore it hadn’t been in Can’s hands only a few moments prior. “Someone confessed to me, and I told them I only want to be friends and now they won’t talk to me.”

“That IC guy that hangs out with Pete, right?” Can looked incredulously at Techno, making him laugh and shrug his shoulders. He wasn’t as completely unaware of things as people thought he was. He just didn’t often talk about what he noticed because it wasn’t his business. He might have missed the whole Ae and Pete situation at first, but eventually he just didn’t really comment on it because it wasn’t his business. “He didn’t really like me hanging all over you. I didn’t get it at first, but then I remembered that Tharn and Type are absolutely that way when someone hangs on to one of them. It made sense, then.”

Can groaned and lifted one hand to rub over his face, placing his cell phone on the bench next to him with his other hand. “I don’t know what to do. I hate this. I don’t like…” Can cut himself off and shook his head a little. “Never mind. I will figure it out later. I’m going to run. Are you going to, too?”

Techno thought about it for a couple of seconds before he nodded. “Yeah. Let me change, first,” he said before getting up and going to his locker.

It didn’t take him very long to change, then he and Can went out to the field together. They both started off at a slow pace, running around the track but eventually they kept pushing one another without saying anything, picking up their pace until they both ended up wearing out and collapsing on the grass in the middle of the field. Neither one of them said anything, they just lay in the grass staring up at the sky while attempting to get their breathing back under control. Neither one of them had any idea how long they actually lay there, but neither one of them bothered to break the silence for a long time, either. “I don’t want to go home,” Techno finally said. When he looked over at Can, Can was just staring at him. Techno shrugged and shook his head before looking up at the sky again. “Let’s go get food.”

Can seemed for a second like he might decline the offer, but after a few seconds he just nodded. Neither one of them said anything else as they got up and went back to the locker rooms to shower and change. They left together, taking a bus to head somewhere off campus to find food to eat. Can, for the first time, didn’t offer suggestions on where he wanted to eat and only got off the bus once Techno pulled on his arm to get him to move. He was honestly just glad that Can wasn’t asking him what was wrong, and they both ended up spending the dinner talking about anything else but what was bothering either of them. “Hey, Phi?” Can said when they left the restaurant, Techno silently marveling at how small the bill actually ended up being considering it was Can he was eating with. When Techno looked at him, Can gestured vaguely in the direction of where his home was. “You can crash at mine tonight if you still don’t want to go home.”

Techno opened his mouth to say that it was fine, that he could go home and he would see Can later - but he couldn’t quite find it in himself to form the words. It made him laugh a little, and smile with a nod of his head. “Okay,” he agreed with another nod of his head. “Yeah. That would be… Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm still trying to decide some aspects of this story, such as who techno should ultimately end up with. i've been tossing around the idea of pairing him with champ, or an original character, or do a crossover with another show (i am definitely taking suggestions here). so i guess we'll have to see what idea wins out lol


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno finally breaks and leaves the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for those of you who are reading and enjoying this fic. it always makes my day to see new comments and thoughts on the story.

Can’s sister barely glanced up when the two of them came in before she focused on her phone again, the sounds of some show she was watching coming out of the speakers. It wasn’t until after he and Can had changed into sweatpants and t-shirts, Techno borrowing some from him, that she came into Can’s room without even knocking first. “P’Can,” she said, whining a little as she did while attempting to make her face look as cute as possible. It made Techno have to turn and look away in order to hide his amused smile. “P’Can, could you-?”

“Nope, no. Nuh-uh. Go away,” interrupted Can with a shake of his head. “I’m not doing anything else for you.”

“But, Phi! I just wanted to ask about Pete a-”

“No!”

“Ae’s Pete?” Techno asked, looking between the siblings and focusing on their conversation more. He was confused as to why Lemon would be asking about Pete. Can nodded his head, though Lemon seemed to be confused by the question. Can mumbled at Techno not to ask, so he didn’t. He just watched silently as Can insisted that Lemon needed to leave and that he wasn’t helping her. “Why was she asking about Ae’s Pete?”

“Why do you call him that?” asked Can as he sat down on the chair at his desk.

“Well… he is, isn’t he?” Can looked like he was going to argue for a second but then he just laughed because he knew that Techno was right. The whole team knew by that point in time, even if Ae had not specifically told any of them. “It’s more fun when either one of them is around because they both get all smiley. It’s cute. I’m glad they’re happy.”

“Yeah…” Can nodded a few times, watching as Techno took a seat on his bed and hugged one of his pillows to his chest. “Have you ever been confessed to?”

Used to be, Techno would have laughed off the question with a comment about how it was his brother who got all the looks and people confessing to him. That day, however, Techno just winced and played with a loose string on the corner of the pillow while leaving the other arm tightly wrapped around it. “Sort of. I don’t really want to talk about it.”

Can wanted to ask questions, but he respected Techno too much to press when it was very obvious that he would rather not talk about it and not in the fun, tease him anyway sense. He seemed legitimately upset and Can didn’t want to make it worse. “I feel bad that I hurt him,” Can admitted after a few moments of silence. When he peeked up through the fringe of his hair, Techno was watching him carefully. “I still don’t know if I like him enough to date him.”

“I can't answer that for you,” Techno replied. He thought it was not as big of a deal as Can was making it, honestly. “Why not just tell him you don't know how you feel? Like… isn't that part of the point of dating in the first place? To figure out if you really like the person or not. I mean not every couple is like Ae and Pete, or Tharn and Type.”

Can hadn't really thought about it that way. Tin had mentioned dating him and Can immediately thought about Ae and Pete and how they were just so good together. They knew how they felt, no questions. It maybe slipped Can’s mind that it was possible to date someone without knowing them very well with the purpose of figuring it out. He sat there silently and thought over everything with a frown on his face. He needed to talk to Tin. Can looked up at Techno, planning on telling him as much, but when he saw that Techno was asleep leaning against the headboard of the bed, Can just shook his head. He got up and helped Techno lay down, moving slowly and carefully in a way many might not associate him with, in order to not wake him up. Once Techno was in place, Can sprawled out on the bed next to him and slowly fell asleep as well. 

When Techno woke up the next morning, Can’s back was to him while Can lay curled up around one of his pillows, snoring softly. Techno carefully left the bed and gathered his things to take to the bathroom. He changed into his clothes from the day before and put the clothes he borrowed from Can into his bag. He would wash them and return them later. He then carefully left the house and got himself a motorcycle taxi. As he waited for it, he texted Can to thank him for letting him stay over and that he'd see him on Monday. Can didn't respond, so Techno assumed the message didn't wake him up. 

The trip to his house didn't take too long, but Techno didn't go inside right away. He stood there, staring at the front door like it was going to suddenly run at him and attack him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but standing there, he slowly started to realize that Type was right. He really did need to stay somewhere else if just the sight of his home made him want to cry. Techno sighed and made his way inside. He was quiet as he went, trying not to draw attention to himself in case anyone was home. The house seemed still, almost eerily quiet; but, Techno counted it as a blessing as he went up to his room to grab a change of clothes so that he could shower before deciding what to do next. “Isn't that what you wore yesterday?” he heard behind him, making him jump and turn to see Technic standing in his doorway. He should have shut the door. “Where have you been?”

“With a friend,” answered Techno. He stood there, not looking directly at his brother. He wasn't sure he could without asking, but another part of him didn't want to know if he knew what had happened. Techno glanced at Technic when his brother didn't say anything else, and he paled some when he realized that Nic was texting someone. “Who are you talking to?”

“Kengkla,” Nic answered easily, not seeing the way that Techno seemed ready to run right at the second. “He's going to bring us lunch.”

“I'm moving out!” Techno blurted out the words as soon as his brother had finished talking. Any plans he'd had about taking his time or showering or any of it were gone and replaced by the need to be anywhere else if Kengkla was going to be there. Nic looked up at him and Techno couldn't read the look on his face. “I can't… I can't stay here.”

“Why? P’No, what's wrong?”

Techno shook his head and quickly gathered his things into one of his sports bags. He didn't need much. His clothes. He could do without his  _ things  _ until he found a place to actually move to. He ignored Nic’s frantic questions and pleading for him to stay, focusing instead on getting what he needed and using an app to call a taxi to come pick him up. He shook off his brother's hand when Technic tried to get him to stop from walking out the front door. “Why was Kengkla in my bed, Technic?” he asked as he spun to face Technic. He looked angrier than Technic thought he had ever seen him and it made Nic stumble over some sort of a response. “That night when I got home… Why was he in my room, in my bed?”

“W-What do you mean?” Technic couldn't bring himself to look directly at Techno, who took the response to be answer enough to the question.

“You let him in. Why did you do that? How could you do that to me?”

“Phi…”

“Is he why you've been asking me where I am all the time?” Techno sighed and continued walking out toward the sidewalk so he could wait for the taxi, Technic followed close behind him.

“Look, Phi, he just really likes you and wanted a chance to tell you. He's always asking for pictures of you and I-”

“You've given him pictures of me? What the fuck? What pictures?” Technic again didn't look directly at him, making Techno nearly shiver despite the warm sun bearing down on them both. “I don't want to know. Just… don't talk to me for a while.”

“Phi, come on. He's harmless.” Technic seemed exasperated as he tried to take the bag off of Techno’s shoulder just as the taxi got there.

“Harmless?” Techno asked as he shoved Technic away, keeping his bag in place on his shoulder with the other hand. “You think he's harmless after he…?” Techno shook his head and opened the door to the cab, climbing into it and telling the driver to leave before Technic could open the door back up. Techno didn't look back.

It was still rather early in the morning (at least it was early considering it was a weekend and Techno would have usually been sleeping in) when Techno arrived at Type and Tharn’s condo building. He had not been sure where else to go, but as he stood there outside the building he was no longer sure that he had made the right choice in coming there. He rocked back and forth on his feet a couple of times before planting them flat on the ground. He wasn’t sure what he was going to tell the couple and he definitely didn’t plan on staying long, not after the last time. He would probably not even stay the night, honestly; but, it was early and he wasn’t sure where else to go. “Are you waiting for someone?” a sudden voice next to him made Techno jump and swear out loud. He looked over to the source of the voice and found someone standing there that he didn’t recognize. He looked vaguely familiar, maybe someone that Techno had seen around campus before. Or around town. He didn’t know and he wasn’t going to ask.

“Uh, no,” he finally answered, realizing that the guy was staring at him and waiting for a response. “Trying to talk myself into - ah, nevermind.” He waved it off with one hand, not feeling the need to explain anything more to a stranger. The guy just gave him a rather amused look before nodding and heading into the building, himself. Techno sighed and stood there only a few seconds longer before heading into the building. He made his way to the elevator, and found the guy from outside waiting for it already while tapping away at something on his phone. He glanced up at Techno, who gave a small, closed mouth smile in greeting before staring at the elevator and waiting.

Neither one of them said anything as they got into the elevator but when Techno stopped reaching for one of the buttons after seeing that the other guy had hit the one he needed, the guy said, “Are you following me?”

It was a teasing comment, light-hearted and joking but it made Techno almost wince and shift even farther away so that he was leaning against one of the walls. “No. My friends have a condo on that floor.” He gestured vaguely toward the panel with the buttons on it.

The guy nodded a little, but Techno couldn’t read what his expression on his face was. Before he could say anything else, the elevator doors opened at Techno quickly exited, heading down the hallway to the condo that Type and Techno shared. He didn’t look behind him to see what direction the other guy went to, focusing instead on knocking on the door when he wanted to chicken out and just leave instead. When there wasn’t a response, Techno knocked again, a little louder that time. He could hear movement inside - someone was home and from the sounds of it, not very happy at being woken up on a Saturday morning. “What do y-?” Type was shrugging on a shirt and was still in the boxers he’d slept in, but he stopped talking when he saw that it was Techno standing there in the hallway. He slowly looked Techno over, eyes pausing on the bag that he had on his shoulder. After tugging his shirt into place, Type grabbed Techno’s arm at the elbow and pulled him into the condo.

“Who’s it?” asked Tharn, his face pressed into one of the pillows on the bed while looking as though he had refused to get up from the bed.

“Ai No.” Type’s comment made Tharn sit up in the bed, looking over at the two of them. Type took Techno’s bag from him and placed it on the floor by the couch before leading Techno to sit down. “You can stay however long you need to.” Tharn looked for a few seconds like he was going to argue, but instead he got up from the bed - Techno thanked whatever gods were listening that Tharn was wearing some clothes. “Are you going to tell us what happened, now?” Type watched him carefully, barely paying attention as Tharn sat down on the couch as well and pulled him down to sit on his lap. Tharn kept one arm around Type’s waist and he patted Techno’s shoulder with the other hand, insisting that he didn’t have to tell them anything.

Techno picked at a hangnail on his left thumb, not looking at either one of them. He shook his head in response. He couldn’t tell them. Except that he was without even realizing it. He was vaguely aware that he was hearing his own voice spill about all of it - about Type’s earlier concerns about how Technic had been so concerned about his whereabouts all the time, about Kengkla somehow always being around, about how he’d been in Techno’s room that day that Type had dropped him off at home. He was too busy staring at the blank television to see the way that Type’s fist grabbed Tharn’s shirt on top of his shoulder, twisting into the material as a way to ground himself and stop himself from storming out of the condo to go punch some kid in the face. Tharn, likewise, seemed like having his hold on Type’s waist was the only thing keeping him in place. Both of them seemed tense, but if Techno would have looked at them, he would’ve seen the same dangerous look he’d noticed in Type’s eyes when they had been dealing with Lhong. Techno honestly didn’t even know when he started crying, either, and didn’t realize it until Type shifted off of Tharn’s lap to sit between them and wrap an arm around Techno’s shoulders. He curled an arm up to place on the side of his head and direct Techno to hide his face in his shoulder - Techno almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of Type seemingly shielding him from being caught crying when it was just the three of them. At the same time, he appreciated it more than he’d ever be able to say because it was just… a lot.

Eventually, Techno ended up falling asleep out of pure exhaustion. Between talking about everything, all the crying he did, the lack of sleep he’d been getting lately, and just … everything. It was a lot and neither Tharn nor Type were surprised when Techno had practically passed out. “Can you look after him for a while?” Type asked quietly as he gathered jeans a clean t-shirt to change into.

“What are you going to do?” Tharn questioned him instead of answering right away. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know that Type wasn’t going to just sit by and let Kengkla get away with anything, high schooler or not. Type gave a non-committal hum in response and moved toward the bathroom, but he stopped when Tharn’s arms wrapped around his waist “Type…” Type sighed and leaned back against him, patting the arms around his waist with one hand. “Don’t do something rash.” Usually, Techno was Type’s voice of reason (not that Type ever listened to him, but that was beyond the point). This time, though, Tharn figured it would have to be someone else.

“I’m not.” Type rolled his eyes when Tharn gave a scoffed, disbelieving laugh in response. “I’m going to talk to the guys - I won’t tell them details, you don’t have to tell me not to.” Type cut off Tharn’s attempt at commenting that he shouldn’t tell them. “What details No tells them is up to him; but, they should still know that something  _ is _ wrong and that that asshole kid needs to not be allowed anywhere near him.”

“You just want that Nong, Ae, to get pissed off with you and go kick the kid’s ass.” Tharn smiled even as Type denied the accusation, and he pressed a kiss to the side of Type’s head. “I’ll make sure he’s ok. You… be smart and don’t let your temper get the best of you. Again.” Type shrugged Tharn off of him before turning to kiss his forehead, making a statement of making no promises to him as he disappeared into the bathroom to change.

Before he left the condo, he made a group chat with Ae, Can, Champ, Good, and a couple of the other guys from the football team. He messaged them to meet him at the locker room immediately and made it known that it was important. He needed to talk to them, to get some ideas on how to handle the situation without telling them the full details, of course. He would tell them as much as he was sure Techno would be comfortable with them knowing. As his best friend, Type would like to think he knew Techno enough to decide that. And if he got upset about it later, well, Type would deal with that then.

  
After getting into his car, Type sent out a final message in the group chat and then set the phone aside, “ _If any of you fail to show up, I’ll consider it your resignation from the team_.”


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> type talks to the football team and plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really have much to say this time other than thank you for the continued support.

“Okay, what are we doing here on a Saturday? I had plans,” Ae grumbled as he took a seat on one of the benches in the locker room next to Can who was fiddling with his phone instead of really paying attention to the others. “Why isn’t P’No here? And where is P’Type? He’s the one who called us all here in the first place.”

“I’m here,” said Type, walking into the room without looking up from his phone. Champ stood up straight from where he’d been leaning against the lockers. The expression on his face seemed to darken as he took in his friend’s appearance. He had seen that look on Type’s face before and he knew that it meant no good for somebody.

“What happened? Is it L-?” he started to ask, but he cut off the question when Type just sent him a sharp look. Not Lhong, then. “Is this about what’s wrong with Techno?”

The question alone made Can stop fiddling with his phone and look up at Type, who sighed heavily and put his own phone into the back pocket of the jeans he was wearing. Everyone was watching him carefully. Good seemed to be moving more at a normal speed, too, instead of the careful, slow measure they were all used to by that point in time. If it weren’t for the tense air in the room, someone probably would have teased him about it. “Look, I can’t tell you a lot because it is No’s business, but I can tell you a little.” He crossed his arms as everyone waited silently for him to continue. “No is staying with me and Tharn for a while, unless one of you has space for him - but he’s not going home, and if he insists on going there, make sure one of you is with him. Don’t… don’t leave him alone. If you see he’s alone, tag along with him. He really just… he needs us right now, and he’ll never ask for it.” Techno had always been more of the suffer in silence type who wouldn’t ask for help until it was too late to do so. “Also, there’s this kid. He’s a friend of Technic-”

“That creepy kid that’s always next to him at Nic and No’s place?” asked one of the other guys whose name Type couldn’t remember - Seua or Song or something with an ‘s’. He was newer to the team, but he knew that Techno was pretty good friends with him. He’d shown up that day that he’d taken Techno to eat before school. Type would have to do better at remembering people’s names, apparently.

Type nodded a little at that. “Yeah, that kid. Don’t let him around No and tell me _immediately_ if you see him. I’ll send a photo to the chat later for those of you who don’t know what he looks like.”

“P’No is okay, though, right?” asked Can, looking as though he was seconds from running out the door to go check for himself. Type had expected Can to have already started asking a million questions, but he was uncharacteristically quiet. Then again, with how Can had been lately, it made sense. Still, everyone knew that despite Can acting like a petulant toddler when it came to the team’s captain usually, he was incredibly fond of Techno so his worry was anticipated.

“He’s… he’ll be okay. We’ll make sure of it.” Can nodded with a very resolute expression on his face in agreement with Type’s comment. For the moment, it seemed, Can was willing to put aside his own issues to focus on this.

The team stayed in the locker room a little longer, talking over plans on who was going to be where and when to make sure that Techno didn’t have to wander about campus alone like he had been doing lately. Type sent a photo he found of Technic and Kengkla to the chat, and eventually he told them they could go. Most everyone left right away. Can stopped to ask Type if he could go to his place to see Techno before he went, and Ae hung around silently as he had been throughout the little meeting. He didn’t say anything until he was sure that all the others had left. “That kid hurt P’No,” Ae said instead of asking. It wasn’t a question to him. The others might not have wanted to ask or push or make assumptions, but Ae was sure that Type wouldn’t be doing this if that wasn’t what happened. Type had a temper, sure, but this was calculated in a way that Ae hadn’t seen him being before. Champ hadn’t seemed surprised by this behavior, which reminded Ae of bits and pieces of a rumor he had heard about Champ, Techno, and Type’s first year involving Tharn and protecting him. Type nodded in response to Ae’s statement but didn’t offer any further explanation. Ae nodded as well, glancing toward the door with a thoughtful expression on his face. “What’s the full plan? If he hurt Phi…”

“I don’t know yet. That kid, though… He deserves to have his face beaten in.” 

Ae nodded in agreement. Even without knowing full details, anyone who hurt any of his friends was not someone he cared anything about. Everyone knew that Ae would do anything to protect Pete. They’d witnessed it. Over time, though, it became obvious he was the same with all of his friends. Just maybe more so for Pete than them, but no one would fault him on that. “Where is he?”

“Kengkla? No idea.” He shook his head a little with a frown. He had a feeling that Kengkla was probably at Techno’s home. He didn’t want to confront Technic and Kengkla at the same time, however. He’d rather deal with them one at a time. “But I know where he’ll be on Monday.” Ae smirked a little with a nod of his head.

“I’ll make sure I have no other plans.” There was a beat of silence and then, “We'll talk to him first, right?”

Type seemed to hesitate, wanting nothing more than to just show up and mess up Kengkla’s face, but he sighed softly and nodded. “Yeah. But if he pisses me off…”

Not too long later, Can arrived at Tharn and Type’s condo. He knocked on the door a few times, but there was no answer at first. “Did you forget your key?” Tharn said with a laugh when he finally answered. He was surprised to see Can standing there instead of his boyfriend, but he moved aside to let Can into the apartment. Can glanced around but didn’t see Techno anywhere, though his bag was unzipped on the couch. “He’s in the shower. I got him to eat something a while ago. Where’s Type?”

“I think he’s still talking to Ae,” Can answered. 

“So, what's the plan?”

Can filled Tharn in on everything they had talked about at the locker rooms and how the only real plan any of them had was to be there for Techno and remind him no matter what was going on, he wasn't alone in it. He let Tharn know they'd come up with a way to make sure he wasn't alone often if at all. Tharn nodded at the information. A part of him wanted to add to what Can knew about the situation, but he kept it to himself. Techno should be able to choose who he told and when. 

Type made it back home not too long after Techno got out of the shower. The four of them sat around watching reruns of football tournaments on the television as they talked about anything else but what was wrong with Techno. Eventually, Can went home before it got too late and Tharn moved over to the bed to work on a paper. Techno lay out on the couch on his back, and Type sat in front of it to where his head was about mid-torso on Techno. If he rested his head back, it would be on his stomach. They talked softly about the game, not wanting to disturb Tharn. If the situation were different, seeing the way that Type would turn to talk to Techno and the way he was sitting there, Tharn might have been jealous. As it was, he just felt rather proud of his boyfriend and was glad to see him doing what he could to be there for his friend.

Tharn dozed off in the bed to the soft lull of their voices and the television screen. When he woke back up, he didn't move much but opened his eyes to see that Type was no longer facing the television. His body was facing the wall in front, his feet flat on the floor so that his knees were practically to his chest. He had one arm resting on the couch next to Techno, and he was bent forward slightly to rest his chin on his arm as Techno played with his hair idly, having used pillows behind him to prop himself up to an almost sitting position. It was obvious to Tharn that he was doing so just to have something to do with his hands as they spoke quietly, softer than before. “Remember when we found out about what really happened to Tar?” Type asked. He glanced up at Techno without lifting his head, and Techno dropped his hands from the mess he'd made with Type’s hair. “I told you then that I believed him when he ran off to get sick because I knew what it was like. I wasn't… I wasn't taped but it was bad. Tharn used to have to wake me up from nightmares about it. He still does, occasionally. It's why I hated gays for so long. It doesn't excuse my behavior, but it's why. Anyway, uhm, that's why… the day I confronted you in the old classroom and you freaked out when I touched you? I recognized that behaviour in myself. It's why I knew you were lying when you said nothing was wrong.”

“I don't… I don't know what I'm supposed to do now.” Techno's voice was so small that Tharn almost didn't hear it, even in the quiet of the condo.

Type wanted to insist that they go to the police, but he knew well enough that they wouldn't take the case seriously. It would only harm Techno more than anything. “You go to class. You keep being the pushover coach that Can bullies into buying him food after practice and pretends he doesn't see Ae looking at Pete like he's the reason the sun's in the sky. You spend time with your friends. Don't give him anymore power over you than he's already gotten.” Type watched his friend as Techno clenched and unclenched his fists a few times. “You owe him nothing, you know. No apologies, no explanations. You can just cut ties and let that be that.”

“He says I have to be his boyfriend.”

“He's wrong. You don't owe him anything. You were not with it enough to have done anything. He's the one who…” Type broke off with a heavy sigh. “We'll take care of it. But you aren't his boyfriend.” Techno let out a sigh of his own, quietly telling Type about how he was just so confused by all of it and how Kengkla had hung around the next day too. Tharn could see from there how Type tensed and used every ounce of his strength to not run off and beat up a teenager right then. “Ai’No. You owe him nothing. One day, you'll find someone to be with who cares about you and will stand beside you and never hurt you like that. If he truly cared, he wouldn't have done that when you weren't in a position to be able to tell him no.”

Techno stayed silent but nodded a few times. He still wasn't sure if he'd made the right choice in telling Type, and a part of him really wanted to kick himself for saying anything because Type didn't need to deal with his problems on top of everything else. He really hated that his own experience was bringing up some things he was sure Type would rather forget. But then he realized that Type knew even before he'd actually said anything. Him staying quiet wouldn't have stopped that.

“What if… I mean… what if I did want it and didn't realize?”

“Did you?”

“I…” Techno closed his mouth and shook his head. “Not with him. He's a kid. He's my brother's friend. I never… No. But I-”

“It's normal for your body to react even if you don't actually want it. Kengkla took advantage of that fact and your confusion. Do not let him make you think that just because you responded to a stimulus that you actually wanted him.” 

There was silence for a few moments, but then the two of them kept talking quietly, mostly about unrelated tropics as they both needed the break from overwhelming ones. “Try to get some sleep,” Type eventually said as he pushed himself up from the floor. He patted the top of Techno's head and then turned off the lights before he made his way over to the bed where Tharn was laying with his eyes closed again. Type crawled into the bed and immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him close. He didn't say anything when he felt Tharn start to run fingers along his back in a soothing manner, just turned his head to press a kiss to his shoulder and let Tharn ease him off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kla is going to have a no good very bad day on Monday if type and ae have anything to say about it.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno spends time with some friends, and kengkla gets only some of what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yissss ok. so. no good very bad day for kengkla this chapter (even if it's very mild compared to what he deserves. be proud of our disaster trio managing to show restraint and not get themselves thrown in jail for assault or murder). also a new friend.

The next day, Techno went out with Champ, Can, and Champ’s roommate to go to the movies and hang out for a while. Techno would have invited Tharn and Type along, but he figured the two of them could use a little time alone, what with him taking up space in their small condo and all. Neither of them said as much, but Techno had seen the small smiles they’d shared as he got ready to leave and insisted that he would see them later. Techno was glad for the distraction from everything going on, too. Champ and Can were easily the best of his friends to help him just not think about it. Even if Can did spend a little too much time staring at his phone. He didn’t get any messages that Techno could tell, but every time he looked at it, he looked as though he was overthinking again. “Hey Can?” Techno said as he walked slowly next to him. Champ and his roommate were several paces in front of them, talking amongst themselves.

“Yeah, Phi?” he answered as he put his phone into the pocket of his jeans.

“You still haven’t talked to him?” Can shook his head and managed a smile, insisting that it was fine. He pointed out something in the window of one of the shops they were walking by. Techno didn’t even look, even as Can attempted to talk loudly and excitedly about it as they all knew he usually was. Can visibly deflated and just gave Techno a small smile when he realized that he wasn’t playing along with the act. “You really should go talk to him.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Can practically whined as he spoke. It took everything in him to not grab his hair at the sides of his head again. He really had no idea what he was doing.

Techno didn’t mean to laugh at Can. Really he didn’t. He wasn’t able to stop himself, though, and when Can just stared at him and then whined at him for laughing at his distress, Techno just shook his head. “Do you really think that any of our friends have any idea what they’re doing? At all? In anything? _ Ever _ ?”

“Ae-”

“Is making it up as he goes along.” Can’s face pinched at the interruption but he couldn’t exactly argue against it, either. “You know he told me Pete’s his first relationship? I don’t think he meant to, but…” Techno shrugged his shoulders a little. A lot of the team had a habit of telling him things that they probably wouldn’t admit to just anyone. Techno was quiet and unassuming, and he didn’t always understand what was being said to him because of the random rambling of it all. But he heard important parts. “You should go talk to him, Can.”

“P’No,” Can whined. He appreciated the advice, but at the same time really didn’t like what Techno was telling him. It was all just… a lot. It was a lot, but Can hated that he no longer got messages from Tin all the time. He didn’t like that Tin didn’t show up all the time anymore. Every time he asked Pete how Tin was doing, Pete would just smile at him (in a tight, pointed manner that Can couldn’t quite explain but didn’t like) and not answer. “He doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Are you sure about that?” Can hated that he couldn’t really give Techno a response and he huffed with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest. Despite his protests, he was already making plans on trying to get Tin to talk to him again.

Back at their condo, Tharn and Type lay around the bed lazily. Type was sprawled out across it with his head resting on Tharn’s stomach while Tharn ran his fingers through Type’s hair. He used his other hand to brush against the bruises forming on Type’s exposed collarbone, mumbling a comment about the tank top Type was wearing being indecent. Type just hummed but didn’t say anything. He had his eyes closed and could easily fall asleep right there. “I don’t think I ever apologized, did I?” Tharn asked after several minutes. He gave a tight smile when Type opened his eyes to look up at him. “When you still hated me. Some of what I did really wasn’t okay.” Tharn poked at one of the forming bruises, making Type hiss out a breath and knock his hand away. “You were out of it drunk and I kissed you.”

Type cleared his throat a little as he slowly pushed himself upright. He moved himself backward so that he was sitting on Tharn’s lap. “Don’t,” he insisted with a slight shake of his head. He closed his eyes when Tharn pressed a kiss to his forehead. He wasn’t going to tell Tharn that it was okay because, honestly, it really wasn’t - but he’d already let it go and moved on from it. The whole beginning of their relationship was really rather a mess, but Type knew that Tharn wasn’t capable of actually harming him. He wouldn’t make excuses for the past behavior, but it wasn’t like he was a saint, either. “You never crossed any lines I wasn’t okay with, even if I didn’t want to admit it. So, just… just don’t.” Tharn looked like he was going to argue but Type cut him off with a kiss. “Asshole Tharn, don’t. Don’t compare to other people’s situations. Ours is different.” There were some, admittedly, bad things associated with the beginnings of their relationship but he’d already forgiven them and moved on. He didn’t need Tharn to apologize to him. He already had in other ways. Maybe he hadn’t made the smartest choice in ignoring all that to begin with, but Type no longer worried about it. He didn’t think it made what Kengkla had done okay in the slightest, however. 

Tharn nodded a little and hugged Type a little closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his shoulder. “How long until Techno is back?” he questioned. When Type rolled his eyes and shoved his face away, Tharn just grinned.

When Techno did get back to the condo a short while later, he could hear Type laughing and telling Tharn to keep his hands to himself, that Techno would be back soon. It made him stop from knocking on the door. He debated for a few moments before returning to the lobby of the building, deciding to give the two of them more time together without him interrupting. He sat on one of the couches there in the lobby of the building, fiddling with his phone for several minutes before he saw someone out of the corner of his eye stopping next to the seating area. “Oh, uh, hi,” he said when he realized it was the guy from before, the one that had stopped to talk to him when he had stood outside the building.

“Waiting on your friends again?” he asked.

“Ah, they… are busy and I’d rather not interrupt since they're nice enough to let me stay on their couch. So I’m waiting until it’s safe to go back.” The guy nodded as if he understood, and for a moment Techno wondered if he knew Type and Tharn. He almost wanted to ask, but at the same time he wasn’t sure he should. He wasn’t sure who, if anyone, in the building was aware of them being a couple. Then again, neither one of them were very quiet about their relationship. Still, Techno wasn’t one to talk about his friends’ business with strangers. “I’m Techno, by the way.”

The guy smiled at the introduction like it was the best thing he’d heard all day. Techno wasn’t sure what to do with that. “I’m Ehn.” He seemed to debate on something silent for a few seconds before he grabbed a bottle of some sort of drink out of the plastic bag in his hand and held it out to Techno in offering. “While you wait?”

“Oh. Thank you.” Techno took the bottle with a smile and a nod of his head. “Do you… go to school nearby?”

“Yeah. Music department.”

“So you know Tharn?”

Ehn nodded and took a seat on the chair across from the couch that Techno was sitting on. “I take it you’re one of Type’s friends.”

“Ah. Yeah. We’re on the football team together, and went to high school together.” He wasn’t sure why he said as much to a practical stranger. But he knew Tharn, which made Techno feel a little more comfortable - and he at least knew of Type. Ehn nodded at the information and pulled a second bottle out of the bag he had; then, he put the bag on the floor.

“So you’re staying with them for a while? I thought they only had a one room place?” Ehn took a drink out of the bottle he’d grabbed for himself.

Techno winced a little and rested his chin in his hand while putting his elbow on one of his knees. “It is, but, uh… I’m in a bind and they’re helping me out. It’s not the first time I’ve stayed on their couch.”

“Really?” Ehn looked like he wasn’t sure whether to laugh or pull a face at the information. “You’re either incredibly brave or stupid.” Techno sat up straight with a protest at the comment and Ehn laughed as he apologized. “Sorry, it’s just… they’re not exactly subtle. Or quiet.”

Techno pulled a face again and laughed as well, remembering the last time he’d stayed on their couch. “Yeah, well… their couch is good for now.”

“Of course I’m sure, Champ. The room isn’t that big, I’d know if he was here,” they both heard, making them look toward the hall that led to the nearest elevators. “It doesn’t take that long to get up to the room a-” Type came around the corner and stopped when he saw Techno sitting on the couch. “Nevermind. He’s here. He was downstairs. I’ll let him know.” Type hung up his phone and walked over to the seating area, almost glaring at Techno. “Ai’No. What are you doing? Champ said he dropped you off a while ago.” 

“Ah, well…” Techno rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, giving Type a sheepish smile. “I figured… What did Champ want?”

Type was eying Ehn warily - he knew Ehn looked vaguely familiar and he was pretty sure the guy studied with Tharn, but he didn’t know for sure who Ehn was - and for a few seconds didn’t realize that Techno had asked him a question. “Huh? Oh. You left your phone in his car. He’ll give it to you tomorrow at school.” What he didn't tell Techno was that Champ had noticed Kengkla continuously trying to contact him. He would tell him about it once they weren't in a public space. Type didn't keep many secrets from Techno and he wasn't going to start. 

“Oh. Okay.”

“Are you coming? Tharn’s ordering us food.”

Techno stood up to follow Type back to the elevator with a small smile at Ehn. “Uh, thanks. For the drink and the company.” With his free hand, Techno waved at Ehn and then walked with Type.

“Who was that?” Type asked Techno as they got onto the elevator.

Techno shrugged his shoulders, idly picking at the label on the bottle from Ehn. “Ehn. He studies with Tharn. I ran into him before and he came to talk when he saw me sitting there.”

“Mmn. Well, you could have just come up to the room.”

“I thought you two could use the time alone.” Type smirked a little at the comment, nudging Techno with his shoulder. 

The rest of the day went fairly uneventfully, though neither Techno nor Type slept too well that night. Type had nightmares, and Techno couldn't fall asleep. Type was just glad that he hadn't woken Tharn up. He needed his sleep. When Type saw Techno still awake, he went over to the couch and sat up with him. They quietly watched a football game on the television until both of them dozed off leaning against one another's side. Type woke back up when he felt arms wrap around him and a heavy head rested on his shoulder. “You left me alone,” Tharn grumbled as he pressed a kiss to the side of Type's neck.

“Sorry,” he mumbled while he rested his head on top of Tharn’s. They both dozed off until the alarm went off on Type's phone, waking the three of them up. 

The day that followed went rather quickly, if you were to ask Type. In what felt no time at all, he and Ae were heading to his car to head to the school that Type knew Kengkla went to. “P’Type! Ae! Wait up!” Can shouted across the parking lot at them. They had left Techno with Champ and Good, who were helping him come up with drills for them to do at the next practice. “You're going to see that kid, aren't you?”

The two of them exchanged glances, and then Type nodded. “Get in the car.” Another person going wasn't going to hurt the situation at all.

Type drove them to the school and parked the car. There weren't many students around and the parking lot was full. Type was glad they'd made it before the last class of the day finished. The three of them hung around outside the main entrance. “We're just going to talk to him,” Type insisted, even if it practically hurt to say. He wanted nothing more than to go kick the shit out of that kid. He knew Techno wouldn't want him to, though. “Just talk. No fists, Ae.”

“Can I kick him at least?” questioned Ae, attempting to seem innocent as he said it and put his phone back into his pocket. 

“Where does Pete think you are?”

“Ah. He knows I'm with you.” But Ae had purposely not told Pete where they were going or why. He would tell Pete later, of course. But for the moment, he didn't want Pete worrying about it.

Their attention was brought to the front doors when they opened and students started filing out. They all craned their necks, attempting to see Kengkla in the crowd. Ae and Can lifted up onto their toes, and if the situation were different, Type would have teased them. The crowd thinned out and Ae swore under his breath when none of them had seen him. The shorter two stood flat footed again. “There he is,” Type announced when he saw Kengkla walking out of the school, cutting off Ae asking him what to do next.

Kengkla looked distressed as his attention focused on the phone in his hands. He was tapping away at something on it, and Type started walking in his direction. Type intended to call out to Kengkla, and get his attention, drag him off somewhere secluded to talk to him quietly. However, before he could say anything, Can was suddenly ahead of them all, grabbing Kengkla by the collar of his shirt and throwing a punch at his face while ignoring Type and Ae telling him to stop. Kengkla would have fallen backwards if it wasn't for Can’s hold on his shirt, and he'd dropped his phone. Can wanted to hit him some more, but he was restraining himself after the one good hit. He felt rather proud of himself with his hit and the fact that it busted Kengkla's lip. “What the hell?” he shouted, shoving Can away from himself. “Who- P’Type?” Kengkla noticed Type over Can’s shoulder.

“Don't call me that,” he replied, and the tone in his voice nearly made Kengkla shudder. Type grabbed Kengkla's phone off the ground, ignoring Kengkla telling him to stop. Type’s expression hardened as he scrolled through the photos on Kengkla's phone. Most of them were of Techno in various candid states that he should not have photos of. “This is going to stop.” Type shoved the phone into Kengkla’s face, showing him one of the photos of Techno asleep in his bed. “So are the messages and the phone calls. Ai’No is not your boyfriend and you're not going to have anything to do with him.”

“What are you doing? Give me my phone!” Kengkla attempted to grab his phone, but Ae was suddenly there, holding him back. “You can't do that!”

“Delete. Delete. Delete. I'm getting rid of all of these.” Type flicked his hair back out of his eyes and looked up at Kengkla, not even bothering to hide the disgust and anger on his face.

“What are you doing? I need those! You can't just-”

“Yes he can,” Ae interrupted, pushing Kengkla back even farther away from Type. “The fuck kind of photos do you even have?”

“You don't want to know,” Type informed him.

“He's my boyfriend I-” Kengkla started to talk again but Ae ‘accidentally’ jostled him, pushing him backward again and making him cut off his words. 

“Listen here, you little shit,” said Ae, continuing to push Kengkla back until he was almost pinned against the nearest wall while being glad there didn't seem to be anyone continuing to hang around. “Techno isn't your boyfriend and he isn't going to be.” Kengkla spat at Ae in response, which made Ae throw a punch of his own - Kengkla was going to have a bruised cheek and possibly a black eye from it. Well, Ae used being spat at as an excuse, anyway. The other two were quite aware it didn't take much for any of them to react harshly knowing how the kid hurt Techno. Even if Ae and Can didn't know what Kengkla had done, knowing that Techno was hurt was enough. 

Kengkla kicked at Ae, catching him in the stomach with it. “Hey!” Type shouted and rushed over to them. He grabbed Kengkla by the collar of his shirt, dragging him away from Ae while both him and Can went to hit him again. They only stopped because Type put himself between them and Kengkla. “If you come near Techno again, it will be the last time. If you contact him again, I'll make sure all your little friends here know what kind of person you are. You think they'll want anything to do with you after they find out what you've done?” Kengkla’s face grew even paler than it had been. Type grabbed Kengkla by the neck and pushed him backward even more, taking him closer to the parking lot.

“P’Type,” Can said quietly, somewhere behind him. It was a warning and a reminder all at once. He couldn't do everything he wanted to the kid without falling into trouble himself. They were lucky as it was that no one had seen them already. 

“You mean nothing to him. You've cemented the fact that you're going to continue to mean nothing to him. And the sad thing is, if you would have just talked to him instead of what you've done, maybe he would have started to see you as more than just his little brother's friend.” Type maybe felt a little too pleased with himself at the saddened look in Kengkla’s eyes at that. In a swift motion, Type pushed Kengkla back away from him and used the other hand to throw a punch at his face. Kengkla had nothing to keep him upright, that time and stumbled backward. He fell to the ground, probably scraping up his hands in the process. Type didn't stop there, however, and hit him a few more times before Can was grabbing him and pulling him backward. The fact that Can was shaking a bit made Type believe he was barely holding himself back from joining in. Ae seemed to be struggling with it too. Type adored the two of them. “That's for thinking you ever had the right to hurt my best friend and because he'd never hit you himself.”

“I didn't!” Kengkla insisted. “I wouldn't.”

Type let out a short, disbelieving laugh. “If you think what you did didn't hurt him, you're delusional.” The three of them glanced back toward the school when they heard someone shouting at them. Then, Type glared at Kengkla one more time and dropped his phone to the sidewalk. “Don't fucking talk to him again.”

The three of them rushed back to the car they'd come in and got in so they could leave before security showed up. Can maybe accidentally on purpose stepped on the phone on the ground as they rushed by, finding a twisted sense of pleasure out of the sound of the screen breaking. As Type sped out of the parking lot, they looked in the rearview mirrors to see security attempting to chase them down while someone seemed to be helping Kengkla up from the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **bonus:**
> 
> It was quiet, and a little tense in the coffee shop the three of them were sitting in. Bruises were beginning to form on their knuckles - Type had abrasions visible on his hand from where he'd hit Kengkla more times than he'd meant to. He counted it as a win that their only real injuries were due to their own actions. Well... Ae was likely to have bruises on his abdomen, but still. The kid could have fought back. The three of them just sat there, each one lost in his own thoughts as they sipped on their drinks. They felt almost disconnected to the busy shop around them. It wasn't until Can was about half way finished with his drink that he placed his cup on the table, and in a moment of true elegance summed up exactly what they were all thinking about the entire situation as a whole, "Well, shit."


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can finally talks to tin and techno has a run-in with someone he'd rather not have. also a few brief moments of jealous type because that's always fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for everyone who continues to read and review this! i'm glad you're enjoying it and i hope you continue to do so.

Techno frowned as he looked at Type, Ae, and Can standing at the edge of the football field talking quietly among themselves. He didn’t miss the fact that all of them had bruises on their knuckles but he didn’t know where they’d come from. He’d noticed Type’s the night before when he’d gotten back to Type and Tharn’s condo. Type hadn’t talked about it, Tharn hadn’t seemed worried, so Techno hadn’t asked. However, now that he’d seen the three of them together, he wanted to ask what he had missed. Before he could go over and ask, Champ had dragged him off to the field where they needed to go over some of the younger students’ techniques and making sure they understood the formations. Techno knew it meant that whatever had happened, Champ was aware. He could just ask Champ, but Techno pushed it aside for another day. The younger students didn’t need to overhear anything.

After practice, Techno didn’t get a chance to ask, either; but, then he didn’t really try. Can had told Ae he was going to try to talk to Tin -  _ finally _ \- and that had taken priority. Once Can had left with Ae, Type and Techno left together to go grab food and take it back to the condo. Tharn would be meeting them there. When they got to the front of the building, Tharn was walking up to it with Ehn next to him. “Oh. You again,” Type said when he recognized the guy as being the one having been talking with Techno before.

“Ehn and I have to do a project together. So we talked about it while I gave him a ride since his car’s in the shop,” Tharn explained to him, smiling at the way that Type was eying Ehn warily. Ehn didn’t seem to be bothered by it in the slightest, especially when Tharn wrapped his arm around Type’s shoulders and pulled him in close to his side. The action caused the glare on Type’s face to soften a little. “How was practice?”

“I had a good practice, but Ai’Type stood around talking with some of the nongs instead of practicing,” Techno said, moving a step away before Type could reach out to hit him upside the head. It made Tharn smile again, seeing the two of them acting like usual. It had been a good day, obviously. 

“N’Ae and Can?” Type nodded with a hum at the question. “How are they today?”

“Fine. Ae sat out practice to keep Pete from worrying, though,” Type answered. He almost mentioned that the bruising he got from Kengkla kicking him was worse than they’d anticipated, but he remembered that they hadn’t actually told Techno yet, and kept silent about it.

“As much as I enjoy hearing you stand around talking about people I don’t know, I think I’m going to go,” Ehn said as he gestured toward the building with his free hand. It was only then that Techno realized he had a guitar case in his other hand. “Thanks for the ride, Tharn. We can work out a time later to meet up and start the project?”

When Tharn agreed, Ehn said goodbye to the three of them and went into the building so that he could head to his place. Type was once again eyeing the guy as he walked off, at least until he felt Tharn press a kiss to his temple. “Come on, our food will get cold if we just stand around,” Type said, showing Tharn the bag of food that he and Techno had grabbed on their way home. They didn’t really talk about much as they went into the building and got to the room - it was mindless small talk that continued throughout dinner until Type noticed Techno ignoring his phone. He set it aside after the screen lit up for the third time with some sort of notification. “Is Kengkla still messaging you?”

Techno shook his head, poking at his bowl of food. “No. It’s Technic,” he answered. He hadn’t planned on telling Type who it was, just that it wasn’t Kengkla. However, it was Type he was talking to, after all, and the truth just sort of came out anyway. “He wants me to come home. He wants to talk.”

“Do you want to talk to him?” Tharn asked, making Techno look over at him.

“I don’t know. Maybe. Maybe not. I’m not sure I want to know what he has to say.” At that moment, he could pretend that despite having helped Kengkla like he had, that Technic hadn’t known what his friend did or that he’d planned to go that far. He wasn’t sure he could handle it to hear that his brother had any part in actually planning that whole scenario. “I’d rather just… ignore it for now.”

“You can’t ignore it forever,” Type said, which Techno also ignored in favor of eating more of his food.

Once they were finished eating, Techno and Type started working on homework they had for one of their shared classes while Tharn went outside to the courtyard of the building in order to meet up with Ehn for them to work on their own project. “Hey, do you want to meet up with Tar with me?” Type asked him after they’d been working on homework for a while. Techno had noticed Type pausing every so often to text someone but he hadn’t known who it was. The question made it clear to him who it was. “We’re getting lunch in a couple of days. You can go too, if you want.”

Techno hadn’t seen Tar since the day he helped him and Type figure out what was going on with Lhong. He had known that Type was still in contact with Tar, but he hadn’t done the same. “Uh… thank you but I think I’ll pass,” he answered. He knew that Tar was a good kid and all, but trying to make new friends wasn’t exactly something he felt up to doing. He was vaguely sure that Type was asking him because he thought it would do him good to talk to Tar. Techno didn’t want to. He didn’t want to talk about it, and he was sure that was why Type was trying to set that up.

“Okay. Well, if you change your mind…”

Techno nodded, but didn’t look up from his homework. He missed the way that Type watched him with a frown on his face, but when Techno looked up again, Type was focused on his phone. 

Meanwhile, Can waited anxiously where he’d asked Pete to ask Tin to meet him since Tin wasn’t reading any of his messages. He wasn’t sure if Tin would even show up, but he really hoped so. He’d asked for somewhere off campus so that if they started fighting, no one he knew would overhear. He hadn’t wanted to just show up at Tin’s place because he was sure if he saw Tin’s brother he’d start a fight with him. Asking Tin to come to his place was out of the question. He had been sitting there for a while, bouncing his knees and checking the time on his phone every few seconds. Can hated the whole situation. He hated waiting. He hated that he felt nervous like he did. But he found that he hated not having Tin around more than anything else. Can was just about to give up and go home when he noticed Tin standing a small distance away from him. Tin looked… well, about as awful as Can felt. Can stood up from the bench he was sitting on and walked over to stand in front of him. “Ai’Tin, I…” he broke off with a sigh, unable to find the words he wanted to say.

“Pete said you wanted to talk. So… talk,” said Tin. His voice was clipped and closed off in a way that reminded Can of when they first spoke to one another.

It made Can visibly wince. He had done that. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” Can struggled with himself, trying to think of the words he wanted to say. “I still don’t… I mean… I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know what I’m feeling. But, I don’t like not having you around. You’re annoying and you’re always there even when I don’t want to be. You’re selfish, but you try not to be, which is just… frustrating. Everything about you is frustrating. But I like spending time with you.”

“Is that it?” Tin’s brows rose slightly, and Can wanted to whine at the fact that Tin seemed disconnected. It was like speaking to the Tin he’d known was trying to break up Pete and Ae. 

“I’ve never liked anybody before. I’ve n- You’re the first person I ever kissed.” Tin sighed and practically rolled his eyes as he shifted his weight from one side to the other. He seemed, though, like he was listening a little more while trying not to. It made a flare of hope go through him and Can could not keep himself from smiling as he grabbed onto Tin’s forearm. “I know nothing about dating or any of that, but if we could… take things slow, I want to try.”

Tin’s expression was schooled, shielded and distant like he was trying really hard to not let himself be hopeful. “Is that all?”

Can huffed out a breath, but he wanted to think that it was a good sign that Tin hadn’t outright told him to fuck off or whatever, so there was a small smile on his face all the same. “Have lunch with me tomorrow.” Tin didn’t say anything to that, but carefully removed his arm from Can’s hold. He started to walk back to where he’d parked his car. Can smiled despite the lack of a response because he was taking the fact that Tin hadn’t actually told him ‘no’ to mean that he would be there. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” Can smiled at the fact that Tin paused walking and he considered it a win considering the situation.

When he got back home later, he sent Tin a “goodnight” message as he’d been doing, but that night it was actually read. Can fell asleep easier that night than he had since he’d declined Tin’s confession.

It was late when Tharn returned to the room. He and Ehn had lost track of time working on their project. They had to create a song for their class. They’d decided that they’d both play guitar and sing, sticking with an acoustic sound instead of something heavier. They had spent the time brainstorming ideas for the theme for their song, but hadn’t made any concrete decisions by the time they realized how late it was. Tharn entered the condo quietly, not wanting to wake up Techno or Type if they’d fallen asleep. What he hadn’t expected was to find the two of them asleep similarly to how they’d been sitting a few days prior. Type was sitting on the floor with his arm and head resting on the couch next to where Techno was laying down. They had probably been talking until they fell asleep. It once again made Tharn smile to himself. It was nice seeing Type being soft with someone else besides him - though when they first got together, he never thought he’d see Type being soft, ever, if he wasn’t ill. It almost stirred up some jealousy in him, but knowing that it was Techno, who was probably the closest thing that Type had to a brother, calmed the initial flare of it he had felt.

Tharn set aside his guitar case and went over to where Type was sitting. He brushed Type’s hair back from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead before carefully picking up his boyfriend. Type complained even in his sleep, making Tharn chuckle. He placed Type on the bed and sat next to him while Type unconsciously got himself comfortable. Tharn glanced over to where Techno continued to sleep on the couch, hoping that he hadn’t accidentally woken Techno up in moving Type. Once he was sure that they were both continuing to sleep, he got up to take a shower before climbing into the bed with Type.

When he was the first one awake the next morning, Techno quietly got ready and grabbed Type’s key before heading out of the apartment. He decided that he was going to go get breakfast for the three of them since they were continuing to put up with him sleeping on their couch in their small place. There really wasn’t room for him there, but the couple continued to allow him to invade their space. He felt guilty, and he wanted to do something to make up for it. Breakfast seemed like the least he could do.

What he hadn’t expected was that when he got to the restaurant just down the road was that Kengkla was there with some of his friends. When Techno saw him, he immediately froze in place at the entryway and wasn’t exactly sure what to do. Kengkla didn’t notice him for a moment, but when he did, he smiled and got up to come over to him. “What happened to your face?” Techno found himself asking before he could stop himself. Even though he asked, he was sure that what happened to Can, Ae, and Type’s hands was a direct correlation to the bruising on Kengkla’s face.

“Nothing,” replied Kengkla. Techno was a little surprised, honestly. Somehow, he had expected Kengkla to try to get his friends in trouble with him. “How have you been, P’No? Come sit with us.” He reached out to try to take a hold of Techno’s hand, but the smile on his face faded when Techno quickly pulled his hand away, taking a step back. “What’s wrong? I haven’t seen you in a while. I miss you.”

“A-ah.” Techno laughed awkwardly as he tried to decide just what to do. He wanted to be anywhere else than there, especially as seeing Kengkla again and hearing his voice brought back bits and pieces of memory from that night that honestly he’d rather just forget. He felt gross all over again and like he needed another shower. “Ac-actually, I uh…” He gestured over his shoulder as he spoke, planning on telling Kengkla that he had somewhere else to be. In doing so he hit something with his hand and turned to see Ehn stopping next to him. “Oh, Ehn.”

Ehn glanced between the two of them as he casually draped an arm over Techno’s shoulders. He’d been watching the exchange for a short distance and having seen how completely uncomfortable Techno seemed - even more so than he had during their short conversations before, which he hadn’t thought was possible - he figured he would try to help out. “Ai’No, who’s your friend?” he asked, smiling as Kengkla shot him a glare that he thought almost leveled Type’s.

“Brother’s friend,” Techno corrected, ignoring the soft and hurt sounding “phi” that Kengkla said in response. Ehn nodded to show that he understood.

“Who are you? I don’t know you,” Kengkla said, then, watching Ehn warily. He knew all of Techno’s friends, after all. If he didn’t know their names, he at least knew them by sight. This guy was someone new and he didn’t even bother hiding his dislike of it for a second. It made Ehn smile even if he wasn’t sure why. Something about the kid’s anger after having seen how uncomfortable he made Techno was rather thrilling.

“Me? I’m Ehn. Ai’No and I are having breakfast together. If you don’t mind…” Ehn took his wallet out of his pocket and put it into Techno’s hand after removing the arm from his shoulders. “Go order what you want. Just an iced coffee for me, please.”

Techno seemed confused for several seconds, but with a gentle nudge from Ehn, he nodded and went over to the counter inside to order. He felt bad about using Ehn’s money to pay, though, so he paid for it himself despite the unvoiced offer. He tried not to focus too much on Kengkla and Ehn as he waited for the order to be ready, but he glanced over at them every so often. Kengkla eventually seemed to get tired of trying to ask Ehn questions that weren’t being answered because he went back to his friends, sending glares in Ehn’s direction the entire time. Techno was just glad that Kengkla hadn’t come over to try to talk to him again, though Kengkla kept looking over at him. Each time he did, Techno could feel it on his back and it made him want to cringe. He let out a heavy breath once he and Ehn were walking back toward the condo building in silence. “Oh, here,” Techno said when they were half-way to the building, handing Ehn his wallet back. “Thank you, but I got it myself.”

Ehn nodded and put the wallet back in to his pocket with his free hand. “How much do I owe you for the coffee, then?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Consider it a thanks for, uh… back there.” Techno was just glad that Ehn wasn’t asking him questions, even if he kept anticipating them. He was tense as they walked, waiting for the moment when Ehn decided to ask.

However, he didn’t ask anything until they were within sight of the building. “That kid’s face… Did Type do that?” While he didn’t know the details of the situation, Ehn was able to put a few pieces together. Techno’s absolute unease around the guy and Type’s obvious anger toward… well, everyone was a big sign. Plus, he hadn’t missed the bruising on Type’s knuckles. The fact that someone Type’s friend was uncomfortable around was sporting a bruised cheek, black eye, and busted lip seemed like a bit too much of a coincidence.

Techno let out a small, startled laugh at the question. While he’d expected questions, he hadn’t exactly expected that particular question. “I think so. He didn’t tell me for sure, but… yeah.”

“Mn.” Ehn nodded and took a drink out of his cup. “That kid has a loud mouth. I’ve seen him at that place a few times.” It was Ehn’s usual morning stop for coffee. He had seen Kengkla hanging around with some friends. They were usually talking shit, spending time being… well, loud and annoying teenagers. Techno tensed next to him, suddenly fearing that maybe Kengkla had talked about him there. “Sorry if I overstepped back there. I just… erm. You didn’t look comfortable and I wanted to help.”

“No. It’s fine. I mean, it… you… thank you. I don’t like being around him. He’s… it’s…”

“Hey, Techno. Just breathe. You don’t have to explain anything to me.” Ehn smiled when Techno took a deep breath. “I’m glad I could help.” He didn’t really like the fact that there was a situation where he needed to help, but he was glad all the same.

They didn’t say much else as they entered the building or as they got onto the elevator. It was a little unnerving, but not in the same way it was to see Kengkla. It wasn’t a bad feeling. Just different. Techno waved goodbye to Ehn when they got to the floor their places were on and then went to the apartment, using Type’s stolen key to get back into the room. When he got inside, he saw Type finishing tying on his shoes while telling Tharn he would be back. “Oh, Ai’No. There you are,” Tharn said, noticing Techno before Type did. “Where did you go?”

He held up the bag of food for the three of them with a small smile, which made Type let out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t intended on worrying his friends, but apparently, having woken up earlier than usual and finding Techno not there had worried Type. If the situation were different, Techno would’ve teased him about it. “Are you okay? You look really pale,” Type commented as he got up from the couch to take the food from him.

“Uh… yeah. Yeah, I’m okay,” Techno answered after he thought about it for a few seconds. He hadn’t realized that the brief interaction with Kengkla had left such a physical response from him. Apparently he looked pale and he knew that he felt a little shaky, but he tried to ignore it. He didn’t want to talk about it or think about it. He figured that telling Type and Tharn what had happened would only make things worse and it wasn’t like anything had actually happened. They didn’t need to know. “I guess seeing your face this early in the morning too many times does that to a person.” Type swore at him and caught him in a headlock, making Techno laugh as Tharn just shook his head at the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kengkla can really just go choke (which is hard to say because i adore mark but still). it will not be the last we hear of him in this story, ofc. cause he's a little shit and he's not likely to just back off that easily.
> 
> still to come: confrontations with technic, finding out whether tin shows up or not, and some failure in the whole pretending like nothing's wrong thing that techno's been doing.


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno has a bad day and gets help from someone he doesn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the additional tags to this fic. There is a lot of references to panic attacks and a moment of unawareness related to disassociation in this chapter. They are not overly descriptive and fairly mild, but please be cautious if these may bother you. These include mentions of some of the physical responses to a panic attack.

It had been a normal day. Techno got up for classes, and apologized to Tharn a couple of times while Type was showering. He knew that Type would just stop him, but he felt like he needed to apologize more still. It had been… Well, Techno had lost track of time, but he was starting to get anxious again about staying on their couch. It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable in the first place; but, more importantly, it was not an apartment built for the three of them. Tharn had insisted it was fine, that it was good to have him there. “Don’t lie,” he had laughed as he put his notebook into his backpack. “I know I’m interfering with time you’d rather be alone with Type.”

“Techno, really. If it was a problem, you wouldn’t still be here,” Tharn insisted as he patted Techno’s shoulder. He had let out a heavy breath and nodded.

His classes were normal - boring but he managed to stay awake even when he wanted to nod off. Lunch was loud and filled with conversations all around him by his friends. He didn’t join in, poking at his food more than anything while attempting to read a chapter for one of his classes. The words all seemed to blur together until he couldn’t read anymore. He looked up at the group of people situated at his and Type’s table. Can wasn’t there, but Techno could see him across the way talking to Tin. Tin’s face was set into a bored looking scowl as he sat across the table from Can, who kept speaking about something he couldn’t hear, gesturing wildly with his hands as everyone knew he was known for. Type was talking with Champ about plans for the next football practice. He knew they kept glancing at him, expecting him to input something into the conversation, but he stayed silent. He really just wanted to go somewhere quiet and sleep. It was easier to pretend that everything was fine, that there wasn’t this nagging feeling at the back of his head or this itch under his skin telling him that everything was wrong, if he wasn’t awake.

He was close to telling Type that he was just going to go back to the apartment and sleep, to ask for Type’s key. Before he could get Type’s attention over the noise of the food court, however, there was suddenly a hand on Techno’s shoulder. He felt himself tense up and the way that his chest constricted was painful, making it so that he couldn’t breathe. Techno wasn’t even aware of his own actions as he jerked away from the touch and quickly got up from the table. The questions of everyone asking if he was okay were muffled, distant as though he was listening to them from underwater. He felt another hand on his arm, near his elbow and he quickly pulled away from it before blindly heading toward the nearest bathroom out of memory instead of really seeing where he was going. He couldn’t  _ breathe _ and he felt as though everything was spinning, like he was going to be sick.

Techno wasn’t sure how he ended up on the floor but when he became more aware of everything around him, Type was sitting with him an arm’s length away, talking him through breathing slower and listening to his voice. “I feel sick,” Techno finally said in a broken, shaky voice that sounded nothing like himself.

“Toilets are right there,” said Type as he gestured toward them. It was simple and ridiculous and Techno felt awful but the simple statement made him laugh - even if doing so made his chest and sides hurt. “Just take a minute. Close your eyes and breathe slowly.” Techno wet his lips and nodded, tilting his head back to rest against the wall. He wasn’t sure how long they sat there before Type asked him something that he didn’t really hear. Techno opened his eyes at and looked at Type, the look on his face making it clear that he had no idea what he was asked. “I asked if I could touch you.” Techno stared blankly at Type for several seconds but then he nodded. Type reached over with one hand and squeezed his shoulder before standing up. He grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser and wet them before kneeling down next to Techno while folding them into a rectangle that he held to the back of Techno's neck. 

“What happened?”

Type didn't answer right away. He removed the towels from Techno’s neck and used them to clean the sweat off of Techno's face instead. “I'm pretty sure you had a panic attack, but I don't know what set it off.”

Techno nodded at the information. He felt heavy, like someone weighted down his clothes. “I don't know. But I'm fine. It's fine. Has class started?”

“You're not going to class.” Type ignored Techno arguing with him, throwing away the paper towels. “And you're not going to practice tonight.”

“What? Why? I have to be there!”

Type just stared at him for several seconds. “Can you even stand up right now?” Techno wanted to fight but he couldn't really argue against what Type was insinuating. He couldn't stand right then, and he still felt dizzy. Maybe football practice wasn't a smart idea. “Champ will lead practice today. You are going to go home and get some rest. On the bed instead of the couch.”

Techno pulled a slight face at the suggestion. He didn't like the idea of sleeping in his friends’ bed, and it was only partially because he already had an idea of what went on in it. He was never comfortable with the idea of taking over a friend's bed. He never would have slept in Can’s bed if he hadn't fallen asleep without realizing it. “It's fine. The couch is fine.” Techno started to get up from the floor and nearly collapsed right back to the floor. Type quickly reached out and grabbed his arms to help steady him. Techno tensed and almost shoved him away, but Type kept a firm hold on him and didn't let him.

“Come on. Let's get you home.” Techno wanted to argue but after a few seconds he just let Type lead him away from the school. 

“I don't need you to go with me,” Techno insisted once they were in the parking lot. Type didn't seem to listen to him and Techno huffed out a breath as he stopped walking. “Would you just stop? I don't need you babying me. Go back to class and stop ordering me around.” Type seemed taken aback by the harsh words, and Techno almost wanted to take them back immediately. But something didn't let him. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't want Type hovering or anyone else for that matter. Techno crossed his arms over his middle and looked anywhere else but at Type. “Just… I'm fine.”

“You just had a panic attack after Good touched your shoulder. I don't think you are.”

“Well, you're wrong. You're not always right, you know. Stop butting in where you're not wanted.” Techno had no idea why he was saying what he was. It was almost like he was watching someone else speaking though he was also aware that it was himself. He didn't know where the harsh words or cutting tone of voice came from, but he wasn't able to stop it or take it back. Type clenched his jaw and his fists at his sides, taking a deep breath. He grabbed Techno's shoulder, most likely to continue directing him to the car, but Techno uncrossed his arms and shoved Type away from him. “Go away! Just stop! I don't need your help.”

Type didn't fall over, though it seemed to be a near thing as he stumbled backward. He managed to catch himself, staring incredulously at Techno. He had never seen Techno do something like that to anyone. Ever. Before Type could say anything else, Techno turned around and rushed off. “Ai’No! Don't… go alone.” Type started off yelling, but lowered his voice with each word as he was sure that Techno wasn't listening to him anyway. Type had no idea what he was supposed to do. He didn't like Techno running off on his own, but he also wasn't sure it would do any good to force his presence more than he already had. Type stood there a few seconds more before pulling out his cell phone and texting the others to keep an eye out for him.

It was not any of the football team boys who saw Techno next, but Pete saw him several blocks away from campus sitting at one of the bus stops and staring blankly ahead. Pete pulled his car over and took a moment to see if it really was Techno he was seeing. He then got out of the car and walked over to him slowly. “P’No?” he questioned, bending slightly at the waist in attempt to put himself in Techno's line of sight without startling him too much. “P’No, are you okay?”

“I wish everyone would stop asking me that. I'm fine!” he snapped in response, making Pete visibly flinch back from him. It made Techno sigh and run a hand over his face a couple of times. He still felt shaky and sick and like his chest was going to collapse in on itself, and he only felt worse knowing he'd just snapped at the person who deserved it the least. Pete was a sweetheart to everyone, always calm and kind and patient. He didn't deserve that for simply being concerned. “Sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't… Sorry.”

“It's okay,” replied Pete with a small, hesitant smile as he sat down next to Techno. “I have some water in my car if you want some.” Techno looked like he might be running a fever or something and it worried Pete. He didn't know what was going on with Techno, but he knew that Ae was worried about him. That was enough for Pete to worry too. 

“Hmm? Oh. No. I'm fine.” Techno shook his head, though it seemed a little delayed. Pete wasn't sure what to do, though he could remember a time or two when he'd been just as out of it. Pete got up and went over to his car. He grabbed a bottle of water out of his backpack and then returned to his seat.

Techno didn't notice at first until Pete had taken his hand and put the bottle into it. “Drink it. Slowly.” Water had always helped him after his panic attacks. He wasn't sure if Techno had one, but he knew that he was always a little disconnected after one which is what he felt Techno seemed to be. Techno looked like he was going to argue for a moment, but when he saw the look on Pete's face, he simply nodded and opened the water to take a few sips.

“I'm tired,” Techno said after a few minutes of them sitting there as he took small drinks of his water, yawning as he spoke. 

“Do you want a ride home?”

He started to agree, but then he remembered that he wasn't staying at home, that all his stuff as at Type and Tharn’s condo, and he didn't have his own key to the place. “I can't. Don't have a key. Type's got classes still, so does Tharn.”

Pete smiled at Techno and nodded. “Come on, then. I'm heading to my apartment. I've got studying to do. You can sleep there.”

Techno wanted to turn down the offer, but he was afraid it would make Pete pout and then Ae would be mad at him for upsetting his boyfriend, and Techno really didn't want to deal with that. So, he nodded and stood up so that they could get into the waiting car. Neither one of them said anything as Pete drove. He had music playing softly over the radio. “I can call a cab and go somewhere else,” Techno said once they reached the building, suddenly being overwhelmed with the idea that he was overstepping some sort of boundary.

Pete either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him, because he just told Techno to follow him inside. With a sigh and a nod of his head, Techno followed Pete into the building. Before Techno really knew what was going on, Pete had given him some comfortable clothes to borrow and left him alone in the bedroom, telling him to get some sleep. Techno stood there for several moments before changing and laying on the bed. He felt guilty for wrinkling the perfectly made bedspread, even though he was sure that Pete would tell him not to worry about it. It did not take very long for Techno to fall asleep.

When he woke back up hours later, it was to the sound of Pete's cell phone ringing in the other room. Techno considered getting up but just continued to lay there as he listened to the muffled sound of Pete's voice. He had no idea what Pete was saying but also didn't want to get up to see. At the same time, he was sure he had overstayed his welcome and that he should leave. He was sure that Ae wouldn't like someone else in his boyfriend’s bed, even if that someone was only him. Techno lay there a little while longer until guilt started curling its way into his stomach as he remembered how he had spoken to Type earlier. He hadn't deserved that. Techno knew he was only trying to help. With a sigh, Techno got up and gathered his things off of the floor before going into the other room.

Pete was sitting on the floor in front of his couch with his laptop sitting on the coffee table in front of him. His cell phone was on the floor beside him. “Oh, Phi, you're awake,” Pete said when he noticed Techno standing there and he started to get up.

“Don't get up,” he replied, holding his hands out. Pete paused but then nodded and sat back down. “Thank you for letting me crash here and not asking about… Well, any of it.”

“It's nothing, Phi. I'm just glad you got some rest. You looked dead on your feet earlier.”

“Yeah…” He still felt like he could fall over at any moment, still, but he did his best to hide it from Pete by smiling like nothing was wrong.

“Ae just called. Apparently everyone was worried because they couldn't get a hold of you.” Techno's brow furrowed a little and he opened his bag to dig through it and find his phone as Pete spoke. When he found it, it wouldn't turn on. The battery must have died. “I told him you're here. He's going to let the others know.”

Techno nodded a little. He felt even more guilty than before. He hadn't intended on worrying anyone. Though he thought the worry was unfounded. He was fine. Well, as fine as he could be, all things considered. “I should go. I need to talk to Type.”

“I can give you a lift.”

Techno shook his head and thanked Pete for the offer, but he didn't want to interrupt his studying more than he'd already done. Besides, he wanted the ride over to think things through and that was easier when he wasn't being self conscious about someone possibly paying too close attention and seeing something they shouldn't. Techno spent his taxi ride back thinking over everything that had happened. He really was an awful friend. He needed to apologise to Type.

He hadn't expected to show up at the condo building and have Type standing there like he was waiting for a while. Type had been waiting since he got a message from Pete saying that Techno had left to go back. Type had wanted to make sure that he didn't miss him showing up. Techno stood several steps away from his best friend, who just stood there with his hands in his pockets. “I'm sorry,” Techno eventually said, once he felt like the silence was going to cause him to break. “I don't know why I said those things. I know you're only trying to help.”

Type nodded and smiled smally. “Are you ok?” he asked. It was all he could do not to rush over and pull Techno into a hug. He wanted to, relieved that nothing had happened. He had panicked when none of them were able to get a hold of Techno for a while, and he'd felt such relief when Ae messaged to say he was with Pete that he had nearly fallen to the floor. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm ok.” Techno spoke quietly, almost too quietly to be heard. If it wasn't for Type watching him closely for an answer, he would have missed it. “I slept at Pete's for a while. I was going to come here but then I remembered that I don't have a key, and I'd just pushed you away. My phone died.”

“You don't have to tell me.” Type shrugged his shoulders, taking his hands out of his pockets to cross his arms over his chest. “I'm sorry if I've been too overbearing or whatever. I'm just worried about y-” Type broke off with a soft sound of surprise because suddenly he was being pulled into a hug by Techno. He smiled when he realized what had happened and he uncrossed his arms to return the hug. “Let's go inside.” Type was the first one to break the hug, but he reached up to pat the top of Techno's head. “We'll make Tharn go out and get us food. Sound good?”

Food sounded absolutely disgusting to him right at that moment. He didn't think anything sounded appetizing. However he knew that he needed to eat. He had barely touched anything at lunch, and breakfast hadn't been enough to hold him over all day. So he took a deep breath and he nodded. “Yeah. But only if he can get something sweet to drink with it.”

“I think we can manage that.” Type smiled as he draped an arm around Techno's shoulders, hesitating only for a few seconds to make sure that Techno wasn't going to pull away first, and led him into the building.

“I really am sorry,” Techno said again as they reached the elevator. 

Type sighed heavily and made a show of rolling his eyes. “Bad days happen. You don't have to apologize. Besides, are you really my friend if you're not telling me off every so often? That's our thing. I'm a dumbass and you finally have enough of it and tell me so.” Techno shook his head at his friend's ridiculous words, though the tightness that lingered in his chest seemed to ease a little more the longer they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly for Techno, bad days are going to happen no matter how much he wants to pretend he's fine. He's just gotta let his friends be there when it happens, which is easier said than done, I know. Anyway, thank you for reading this update and your continued support.


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno finally opens up more about what happened and how he feels about it - and maybe lucks out in finding a place that isn't type and tharn's couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, be careful reading this chapter. As I've said, Techno opens up about what happened, and there's mentions of Type and Tar's assaults. Nothing too graphic or anything, but still be careful. 
> 
> Also, it should be noted that I picture LBC version of Tar and Tum in this fic.

Techno was quiet all morning. Type kept subtly glancing over at him throughout them eating breakfast and heading to campus. Techno gave short, distracted answers when he was asked questions, but quite obviously was not really paying much attention. He didn’t even realize Tharn had left them to head to his own building until they were almost at the entrance to their building. “Oh. Where’s Tharn?” Techno asked when he realized it was just the two of them.

“He had to go meet up with someone,” answered Type. “Are you okay? You’ve been distracted all morning.”

Techno hummed in agreement, nodding his head once. He hadn’t slept very well the night before, but he didn’t want to say as much. Type couldn’t really do anything about the nightmares. There was no point in worrying him more than he knew Type was already worried. “Are you still meeting up with Tar?”

The question caught Type off guard and made him pause in lifting his cup to take a drink. Techno didn’t even remember them stopping so that Type and Tharn could get coffee to take to school or that he’d declined the offer to have a drink himself. “Yeah. Saturday. We’re going to get lunch and just hang out a bit. Why? Do you want to join us?”

He hummed again in response. “If that’s okay.”

“Of course it is.” 

Techno nodded once again and smiled at Type. It was the smile that Type saw far too often lately, if he were to be asked. It was meant to placate people, but wasn’t one of actual happiness. There was still that look in Techno’s eyes that made it easy for anyone who really knew him to know that he wasn’t feeling like himself. Type hated it and he wanted to fix it immediately; but he knew it would just take time. “Champ’s roommate is going to be out of town the next couple of days, so I think I’m going to crash at his place for a little bit.”

“Ai’No, you do-”

“Yeah. I do. If I have to spend another evening watching you and Tharn stare at each other like lovesick fools, I’m going to actually fall ill.” He scrunched up his face and then laughed when Type nudged his shoulder, mumbling at him to shut up. “You’ll forget that I’m not there, anyway. I’m sure Tharn will have no problems keeping you distracted.” Type wanted to argue, but he knew Techno was right, so he just stayed silent about it. “I’ll be out of your hair soon. I’ve been talking with my parents - they’re going to help me get an apartment if I find one that’s decent enough.”

As much as Techno really appreciated Tharn and Type’s kindness, he really couldn’t live on their couch forever. Type hummed out his agreement with a nod. “You’re not a burden, though.”

“Stop. People might think you’re actually sweet if you keep this up.” Type rolled his eyes and threw his arm around Techno’s shoulder, pulling him into a loose headlock that had both of them laughing as they headed to their shared class.

They had football practice that afternoon, and it didn’t surprise Techno at all that Type was absent during practice. He was sure that it was because he went back to the condo with Tharn already. Nobody else asked where Type was, which made Techno believe that they were all well aware that he'd left campus with Tharn already. Practice went well. Until the last half hour or so. Can ended up tripping over his own feet after he noticed Tin waiting in the stands with Pete. After that, it all just fell to chaos so Techno ordered that they all go home. Champ lingered around with him for them both to change so they could head to Champ’s place. “Didn’t you hate your roommate in first year?” Techno asked as they got to the apartment.

“Uhh…” Champ seemed to struggle with coming up with an answer, but in the end settled for distracting Techno by suggesting they work on a paper they had to write before making dinner. Champ shook his head in amusement at how easy it was to distract Techno or keep him from asking too many questions.

The rest of their evening went… well, normally. They did homework, watched a football game on the TV, and went to bed. Techno didn’t even question the fact that when Champ convinced him to share the bed it became obvious there was only one bed in the place. Champ kept waiting for Techno to question it, but the only thing he did was insist that sleeping on the couch was fine. Champ, of course, insisted that it wasn’t. “You’re the guest. You should stay on the bed,” Champ insisted. “I can stay on the couch if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Techno shook his head. “Why would it ma-? Uh, no. Just… you’re fine,” Techno replied. He crossed his arms over one of the pillows that he’d grabbed and was holding to his chest. It made him wonder just how much of the situation Champ was aware of. He didn’t outright say anything, but of course, his consideration made Techno fear that he knew. After a few seconds, though, he realized that it could have just as easily been Champ just being overly considerate. Not everybody was okay with being super close to others, after all. 

Saturday arrived sooner than Techno thought it would. He honestly considered backing out at the last second, but he knew that if he did, he would only feel guilty about it. So, he sucked it up and met Type at the mall. They were supposed to be meeting Tar at a cafe inside. Techno cautiously approached Type, who stood there focused on his phone, so that he wasn’t noticed before he could reach out and poke the very obvious hickey that had been left on the side of Type’s neck. “Jesus,” Techno swore, ignoring the way that Type shouted at him and glared. “I guess leaving you two alone for the past couple of days was a good idea, then.” Type rolled his eyes, but he was smirking anyway, as he put his cell phone into the back pocket of his jeans. “Tharn isn’t going to come say hi to Tar?”

Type shook his head and started to walk inside, waiting for Techno to keep up with him. “Nah. They talk sometimes, but he’s supposed to meet up with Ehn to work on their project.”

“You aren’t jealous?”

“Of that pipsqueak? Not a chance.” Type scoffed as if it was the most ridiculous thing. Maybe once upon a time he might’ve gotten jealous at the idea of Tharn talking with Tar. Things had changed, though, and knowing what he did, he didn’t worry about something happening. Tar had moved on, and Tharn had proved more than once he wasn’t interested in anyone else. Tar was one of the very few people he didn’t feel that surge of jealousy over. He even enjoyed the playful bantering they would do about Tar winning over him in the next life.

Techno shook his head with an amused smile on his face as they walked to the cafe. Tar was there already, sitting at a far corner table. He had a drink already and seemed to be talking to someone on the phone. Tar smiled and waved at them when he saw them, and nodded when Type gestured to the counter, indicating they would order before joining him. “Do you want something?” Type asked Techno. He nodded and asked for a milk tea. “I’ll bring it, go sit.”

Techno huffed a little at being dismissed, but he went over to the table. Tar smiled at him and said good-bye to whoever he was talking to on the phone. The smile on his face was nice, something that Techno was pretty sure he’d never seen the last time they met. It had been a few years, and Tar definitely seemed… lighter. “P’No, hi,” Tar greeted as he sat aside his phone. “How have you been?”

“Oh, uh…” Techno was not sure how to answer that. He didn’t know Tar, but somehow the idea of telling someone who had no idea of who he was usually that his life had not been all that great seemed so much easier than telling his friends. At the same time, though, he didn’t want to get into it right there in the middle of the cafe - even if the little corner they were in seemed incredibly secluded and private.

“Ah.” Tar nodded with a small, almost understanding smile, as if he understood the weight behind Techno’s thoughts.

“I heard you went to France for a while. Are you back permanently now?” Techno was eager to turn the conversation away from himself, and figured that the best way to do that was to just keep going like that initial question had not happened.

“Uhm… yeah, I think so.” The smile on his face was shy. He was incredibly cute when Techno didn’t think the kid was trying to break up Type and Tharn. It was all Techno could do to not reach over and pinch the kid’s cheek. “It’s not… easy, but I’m tired of running. I’m seeing a therapist now. I’ve been trying to convince P’Type to talk to one, but...”

They both looked over as Type approached the table with two drinks in hand. Getting Type to talk to a therapist wasn’t something that was likely to happen ever. Even if Tar was right and it might do him some good. “What are we talking about?” Type questioned as he placed the cups down on the table. “Tar. How’d Tum take the news?”

“Nothing,” Techno mumbled at Type’s first question. He didn’t want to upset Type by repeating what Tar had said.

“Hello, P’Type,” Tar greeted and laughed at the question, grabbing his own cup and stirring the ice in it with the straw. “He’s happy. I am, too. We’re… figuring things out. I think I told you that I told him about Lhong and those guys?” Type hummed an agreement, scowling as he stabbed his straw into his own cup. Even after all that time had passed, he still hated talking about Lhong - not that Techno could blame him at all. “Since I’ve told him, things have gotten a little easier. I mean, I still have nightmares sometimes but it’s… I know I have someone else I can depend on, that I trust not to hurt me.”

“Does it get easier to talk about?” Techno found himself asking before he could stop himself only to blink in surprise a few times when he realized that the question actually came from him.

Tar shook his head, fiddling with his cup and straw again. “No. It doesn’t, and it probably never will. If it had been up to me, I never would have told you guys. I didn’t want to keep hurting P’Tharn, though.” It had been a terrible situation all the way around, and he still felt guilty for his part in that whole situation. Tar was just glad that neither Type nor Tharn held any resentment toward him. Tar glanced over to some other people who came into the shop and was reminded that they were in a public place and talking about personal things there really just was not ideal. “Actually, uhm, if you aren’t busy we could catch up at my place? I’ll make you dinner.”

Techno had no other plans, of course, so he looked to Type for an answer. Type agreed without any hesitation, and it was then that Techno felt reaffirmed in an earlier thought that Type had wanted him and Tar to talk, to try to get him to talk to someone. Techno wasn’t sure if he actually would, but free food was always a good thing. “Your place is nice,” Techno commented when they reached Tar’s house before they went inside.

“Thanks. Though, I mean… it’s my parents, but…” Tar said with a shrug before leading them into the kitchen. “P’Tum is out right now, so it’s just us. Who wants to help me cook?”

Whatever Techno had thought would happen upon arrival at Tar’s, him and Type getting convinced to help him cook dinner as they stood around talking and laughing about random things definitely wasn’t it. It was nice, though. Techno once again found himself reminded of the fact that Tar really was a good kid, even if he’d thought poorly of the guy at first. Lhong really had made things horribly complicated. Somehow they ended up in the living room after eating and cleaning up the dishes. Techno and Tar sat on the couch while Type was sitting on the floor in front of it, similarly to how he and Techno had been chatting lately at his and Tharn’s place. What had started as light hearted conversation throughout dinner grew heavier and more hesitant the longer the three of them talked, making Techno fall almost completely silent as he listened to the other two talking. “The rumors never get any easier to hear,” Tar said as he hugged a couch pillow to his chest, toying with the fringe along the edges of it with one hand. “I think it’s one of the things I’m most scared of about returning to school here.”

“I never handled the rumors well,” Type commented. He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the door leading to the yard instead of at either of them. “Techno knows. People would whisper about… about what had happened to me. One time someone said something to my face about it and I beat them up.”

Techno wanted to wince at the reminder. He did remember that happening in high school, he’d even told Tharn the story. He hadn’t known at the time that it was more than assholes being assholes to Type, that there were bits of truth in their words. He felt a little awful for having taken it so lightly. Tar stared at Type for several seconds, piecing together what his words meant, and once he did a small frown was visible on his face. It made sense to Tar at that point just why Type had never doubted his story before. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about. I’m fine. I didn’t have some asshole blackmailing me or keeping videos of what happened. And I actually got to press charges. Some people trying to start shit about it is nothing, really.” Type cleared his throat, stubbornly still looking away and blinking his eyes several times in an attempt to reign in his emotions before they got the best of him. Tar huffed at Type, fixing him with a look but not outright reprimanding him. It didn’t really surprise him that despite everything, Type would try to make light of it as much as possible. Everyone coped differently, after all, and talking carelessly like that seemed to be Type’s way of doing so. “Eh, if someone tries to start shit talking about you, let me know. I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you, P’Type.”

“Hey, don’t feed into that,” Techno insisted after he cleared his throat a little. “He’s already beaten up one teenager lately. He doesn’t need to add to the list.” Type slowly turned to where he could see Techno more, smiling sheepishly. They hadn’t outright talked about what happened with Kengkla yet, after all.

“You… know about that?” he asked slowly. When Techno just nodded, Type gave that sheepish smile again before turning to look at Tar. “There’s this guy who…” He trailed off, looking back to Techno. He wasn’t sure what to say to Tar to let him know what happened without sharing too much. He wasn’t sure how much Techno wanted Tar to know, if anything at all.

“I got drunk,” Techno said after several seconds. He wasn’t looking at either one of them, but stayed focused on his hands as he played with the hem of the shirt he was wearing. “There’s this guy in my brother’s class, and I guess he’s liked me for a while because… well, anyway. I was drunk and he was in my room when I got there. I don’t think I told him no, but I don’t really… remember anything until waking up the next day.”

“You shouldn’t have had to,” Type insisted, clenching and unclenching his fist several times while looking as though he was contemplating going to find Kengkla again. “He was too drunk to give consent. That prick took advantage of that, and then tried to tell Techno they needed to start dating the next day, that Techno was the one at fault.”

Tar blinked rapidly at the information he was being told, complete disbelief obvious on his features. Techno laughed - that one small, fake laugh he had when the situation was awkward and tense and he didn’t know what else to do - as he placed a hand on Type’s shoulder and squeezed it a little. “He’s just a kid. He-”

“Is horrible,” Tar interrupted, not looking the slightest bit sorry for it, either. “P’No, that’s… There is nothing okay about that situation and you shouldn’t make excuses for him. What he did was horrible. He took advantage of you when you should have been able to trust him. That’s…” Tar shook his head a few times.

Techno’s throat tightened as he struggled to control his emotions. He didn’t want to start crying, but suddenly felt like he was going to. He hated that he felt so horrible, that someone he barely knew could make him feel so horrible. He felt like he was falling without an end in sight and no idea where he was going to land. “I don’t… I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I don’t… I don’t feel like me.”

“Everyone finds different ways to get through it,” Tar said quietly. He seemed to debate something for a few seconds before he reached out and grabbed a hold of Techno’s hand, holding it in both of his own. “My only real advice? Don’t do what I did and push everyone away until you’ve got no one. It makes it harder to find yourself again.” Tar had come to the realization that part of the reason he was still so affected after so many years was due to the fact he had isolated himself and let it get the best of him instead of letting other people help him. And maybe he was wrong. His therapist had told him that people handled things differently and what worked for one person didn’t work for everyone.

“A day at a time,” Type said as he lifted his head enough to rest his chin on Techno’s knee. “It’s all we can do. Just take it a day at a time.”

Techno let out a shaky breath and nodded, using his free hand to pat the top of Type’s head before managing a small smile at Tar. The three of them sat around talking about lighter topics again, then. It never quite reached the same amount of easiness or laughter that had been had while they’d prepared dinner, but it was enough to ease some of the ache that each of them felt. When Tum arrived home, Tar almost immediately got up from the couch in order to go over and hug him tightly. Tum smiled and easily returned the hug, petting the top of Tar’s head as he did while greeting Type and Techno. “So you’re who stole Tar all day,” he said with a slight playfulness to his tone.

Type answered with an agreeing hum as he and Techno got up. “We’ll give him back now,” he said to Tum before he and Techno both said their goodbyes to Tar. Tar waved at them with one hand, but he made sure to keep one arm firmly around Tum to hug him close, taking in the comfort that he needed after the conversations before. “Take care of him,” was the last thing that Type said to Tum before he shut the door behind him so that he and Techno could put on their shoes and head back to the condo.

The drive was silent save for the song that played quietly on the radio. Neither Techno nor Type tried to fill the space with conversation. They still remained quiet when they reached the building and slowly started to walk inside. Type ended up with his arm wrapped around Techno’s shoulders, and neither one of them seemed to be in any hurry inside. Techno felt physically sore, like he’d just run a marathon. Type looked as though he’d gone three rounds with someone twice his size, which made Techno sure he didn’t look much better. “Thank you,” Techno finally said when they stopped just outside the doors that led into the lobby of the building. “Talking to Tar was… good.” It hadn’t suddenly made everything okay again, and Techno felt incredibly emotionally drained, but it also felt like something he had needed to do.

“Mn. I’m glad to see he’s doing better,” Type replied. He knew what Techno was really saying, but he was also sure that neither one of them had it in them to seriously start talking about any of it again. They could save it for another day. “Let’s go inside before Tharn sends out a search party. I told him we’d be home soon when we left Tar’s.”

When they reached the room, they found Tharn sitting on the bed, writing something on a piece of paper. He had his earphones in and didn’t seem to realize they were there. Type, of course, took advantage of his distraction and grabbed a pillow off of the couch to throw at Tharn. “What the f- Type!” Tharn took out his earphones and glared, though it was half-hearted at best, as he spoke.

“Should have been paying attention.” Type shrugged with an innocent looking smile as he walked over to sit next to Tharn on the bed. He rested his chin on Tharn’s shoulder once he was seated. “Get any writing done?”

“Mn.” Tharn nodded and turned his head to press a kiss to the top of Type’s head before he looked to Techno, who was getting comfortable on the couch. “Champ brought your backpack by earlier. You forgot it when you went to meet up with Type.”

“Oh, right,” said Techno, and he looked at the backpack sitting on the floor next to the couch. He really had forgotten to grab it, though he had known he wouldn’t be going back to Champ’s apartment. He would have to thank Champ later.

“Type said you’re wanting to find a place to stay that isn’t our five-star couch?” Tharn was smiling as he teased Techno, ignoring the way that Type pinched his side at the joke. Techno nodded, which made Tharn smile. Despite the way it might have seemed at that, Tharn really wasn’t in a hurry for Techno to leave. Having him around seemed to be a good thing for Type. Which was why he had been glad when an off-handed conversation had led him to a possible solution that would work out well for all of them. “Well, I might have found a place nearby.”

“What?” Type questioned, sitting up straight and looking at Tharn in alarm. He wasn’t sure that Techno staying by himself was a good idea; and, that was maybe only a little bit of an excuse to keep his best friend close.

“Yeah. I’ve got a friend who is looking for a roommate in his two bedroom place, which means no more couch. And it’s close, really close. You and Type will still be able to hang out all the time so Type doesn’t start to miss you.”

“Miss him? I wouldn’t miss him. What are you babbling nonsense about?” Type side eyed Tharn like they weren’t all aware of the fact that he would miss having Techno around. He’d gotten far too used to waking up and having Techno there to talk with, even if he didn’t want to admit it. Techno knew otherwise without him having to say so.

“That… sounds okay,” Techno said. He was excited at the prospect of not having to sleep on the couch. However, the thought of a roommate he didn’t know wasn’t exactly making him feel incredibly comfortable. He had been considering a single room place so he wouldn’t have to worry about it since all his friends were moving in with their significant others or already had a roommate. But if he was one of Tharn’s friends then he couldn’t be too bad. Then again, another voice in his head reminded him, Lhong had been Tharn’s friend too. Which was incredibly unfair and Techno felt guilty the moment he had the thought. He wished he could take it back, even though it was impossible to do that with a thought. “It’s not a lot of money rent wise, is it? My parents won’t pay for an expensive place and I haven’t started working yet enough to pay on my own.” Between internships, school, football, and everything else he hadn’t had any real chance at applying for a paying job. 

Tharn shook his head at the question. “I think it’ll be fine.”

Techno nodded slowly. He guessed it wouldn’t hurt to at least see. He could meet the friend and go from there. Maybe he’d have Type meet the guy. He was a better judge of character than Techno was. “I guess I could meet them and see.”

“Oh, I left out the best part. It’s in this building.” Tharn smiled as both Techno and Type looked at him. “Ehn’s roommate moved out last week and he’s looking for a new one.”

“Ehn? That guy you’ve been working with lately?” asked Type as he once again side-glared at Tharn until Tharn was wrapping both arms around him and hugging him close. It made Type struggle not to smile.

“Yes. He’s a good guy, and you’d live just down the hall.”

“He lives on this floor?” Type attempted to stand up at his own incredulous words, having not known that bit of information, but Tharn wouldn’t let him go and kept Type pinned right where he was.

“Just think about it. You can say no. No one’s going to be hurt by it.” Tharn smiled again when Techno nodded and said that he would think about it. “Okay. No rush.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy. So ending on a bit of a potentially happy note after that rough middle. Also you're free to imagine whoever you want playing Ehn, but just know my headcanon is Bright Vachirawit for reasons.


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In moving forward with his life, Techno decides to try something he's never done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're nearing the end of this arc of Techno's recovery story. I decided I wanted to do two stories, one with the initial stages of his recovery and another one a while later because there are things I want to tell in this universe that really would pull away from the purpose and point of this fic in the first place. There's mentions of nightmares, anxiety, and general icky feelings surrounding Techno and his mentality in this chapter.

“My hair’s getting long,” Techno said with a sigh, pausing to look at his reflection in the shiny display in the window of the store they were walking by while messing with his hair. “I should get it cut.”

“Mn. If you want to,” replied Type with a shrug of his shoulders. He was more focused on his phone than what Techno was saying to him. Not that it bothered Techno any. They were supposed to be meeting up with Tharn and some of their friends at the bar later. It was going to be the first time that Techno had gone to such a place since everything happened. He wasn’t too sure he really wanted to go. At the same time, he didn’t want to admit that he didn’t want to go because then he would have to give an excuse why. He didn’t have one that he was willing to talk about. Him complaining about his hair was more of a way to complain about something and take his mind off of their plans for the evening. “I think it looks fine.”

Type reached up and ruffled Techno’s hair, smirking when Techno tried to knock his hand away with a whine of complaint. “I didn’t say that for you to mess it up.” He rolled his eyes at the shrug he received in response.

While Techno’s hair wasn’t all that long in a relative sense, it was the longest that Type had seen it with the fringe falling past his eyes. If he had actually taken the time to style it instead of letting it do whatever, it wouldn’t look too bad. “Do you want to go do something about it? We have the time to kill.”

“Uh, yeah, okay.” Techno nodded a little. He wasn't entirely sure how he wanted to cut his hair, though. He hadn't really thought much about it. Honestly, he hadn't intended to do anything about it. He had really just complained so that he could have something to say.

“We don't have to, you know. Or we could do something fun with it. I've never seen you dye your hair or do anything unexpected with it.” Techno seemed to hesitate at the suggestion, but sure he could see himself dying his hair anything color. He used to want to, but he'd gotten to a point where that idea no longer lingered around. He didn't know why, either. The last time he'd mentioned doing something to it had been ages ago. He frowned a little when he could all too easily remember his brother convincing him not to. He wasn't sure why Technic had even cared what he did with his hair. “Ai’No?”

“Yeah. Yeah, let's go.” Techno nodded with a smile at him and he laughed when Type grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

Meanwhile, Tin and Can were sitting at a cafe nearby. Tin was quiet as Can chatted to him about his classes and football practice. Tin might have looked bored to most people, but he had a small, secretive smile on his face as he listened to Can talk. He wasn't in any hurry to be as open with Can as he had been before, but Can wasn't giving up. He was also doing what he could to push himself past the awkwardness and uncertainty. “Are you busy tonight?” Can asked suddenly. It made Tin almost choke on a drink of his iced coffee that he'd just taken. “My friend P’Tharn is in this band and they're playing tonight. A bunch of us are going. You should come too.”

“With you?” replied Tin, asking in only a few words if Can was asking as a friend or a date.

Can seemed to struggle with the answer for several seconds, until Tin stopped waiting for an answer to focus on his cell phone again instead. “Mn. With me,” Can finally answered. When Tin looked at him and smiled, Can took a drink out of his own cup, trying not to smile along with him.

At the same time, Pete sat down next to Ae on the couch in his apartment. It should have been referred to as their apartment by that point, but Ae hadn't officially moved in yet. He didn't want to until he managed to actually tell his family about who Pete was to him. Plus, he wanted to put off Pond whining at him for as long as possible. “Are we going to go see P’Tharn play tonight?” Pete asked as he rested his head against Ae’s shoulder.

Pete smiled to himself as Ae hugged him closer and kissed his forehead. “We can if you want to,” he answered.

“Yes, please. It will be fun.” Pete felt they both could use a break from studying. They both worked hard and deserved a fun night out with friends every now and then. Plus, Pete knew that Can was intending to ask Tin to go, and Pete wanted to find out if he agreed or not. He could just text and ask, but seeing for himself sounded like much more fun.

“Are you hungry? I'll make us something to eat.”

Pete hugged Ae even tighter for a few seconds. “Soon. I don't want to let go of you just yet.” Ae just chuckled in response and pulled Pete closer so that his boyfriend was practically sitting on his lap. Spending some time lazing around with Pete at his side really was no hardship to him.

It was not too long later that it was time for everyone to meet at the bar. They'd decided to meet there a little before Tharn's band was due on stage so that he and the other guys could hang around and talk with them. “P’No your hair!” Can exclaimed, pushing past a couple of people to go see closer once he realized that Techno's hair was no longer the typical brown color they all knew but it had been dyed red and trimmed some. Can reached up to tug lightly on a strand of his hair. “I never thought we'd see you color your hair any.”

“Won't you get in trouble by coach?” questioned Champ.

“Hush and tell him it looks good,” Type said as he situated himself next to Tharn at the table. He tried not to look to smug with himself when he noticed a couple of girls there looking disappointed at the way Tharn's arm immediately wrapped around him and pulled him close.

Techno let Can pull him over to the table by where he and Tin were, explaining about how it had been done on a whim while out with Type earlier. He gave a nervous smile at Tin, who eyed him warily until Pete whispered something into his ear which made Tin drop the expression. Techno tried not to panic as he immediately started to try to guess what Pete had told him. But then he was smiling shyly when Pete leaned forward so that he could speak around Tin. “I think your hair looks good, P’No!” he said, raising his usually soft voice enough to be heard over the music. His smile was sweet and honest, and Techno not for the first time realized he liked having Pete around. He was a good kid.

Everyone ordered drinks, and Techno stumbled a little when one of the guys ordered a beer for him. His stomach flipped uncomfortably at the thought of drinking anything. “Just a Coke for me,” Techno corrected. Some of the guys who knew Techno and his habit of drinking a little too much when they were out at a bar made a fuss about it, saying they couldn't believe Techno was turning down a drink.

“Let him order whatever the hell he wants,” snapped Type, glaring at them in a way that had them shutting up rather quickly. They mumbled apologies and didn't try to tease Techno about it again. Techno took a deep breath and then nodded with a small smile at Type, letting his friend know that he was okay. He was okay but he wanted to leave. He didn't want to be there anymore as he found himself thinking back to the last time he'd gone drinking with friends. Being at the bar hadn't been the problem, but everything after just tainted the rest.

Techno jumped a little when there was an arm around him suddenly, but he relaxed when he looked over and saw that it was Type's arm over his shoulders. Type had gotten everyone to shift down the table some while Tharn and his band members went up to the stage. “We don't have to stay,” Type said. “Tharn will be ok if we go.”

Techno shook his head a little. “No. I want to stay,” he insisted. “I want to be here with everyone. But I'll let you know if that changes.” Type nodded, accepting the answer even if a part of him remained concerned. He removed his arm from Techno's shoulders and patted his forearm while turning most of his focus to Tharn on the stage. None of them missed the way that Tharn had eyes for nobody else but Type as he played. Type was all smiles as he watched, though he did have to look away a few times while trying to not seem as fond as he was. Techno suddenly wished that he'd thought ahead and made plans with one of the others to crash at their place for the night since he'd yet to come up with a decision on whether or not he wanted to accept the offer of living with Ehn. Right at that moment, however, he was regretting that he hadn't already agreed just so he would have a place to go that wouldn't potentially end with him being mentally scarred by his friends.

After a while, as the place got even more crowded and busy, Techno finally decided he needed to leave. He was starting to feel too overwhelmed by everything and just needed out. Type tried to leave with him, but Techno ended up just getting a key from him and promised Type he would let him know when he got home. He didn't need or want any of them going with him. They shouldn't ruin their night just because he couldn't handle being there anymore. Type insisted on at least seeing him out to a cab, and Techno relented on that much at least.

As promised, Techno texted Type to let him know he'd gotten to the building fine and would see him later. He debated on going down the street to grab some food really quickly but then he remembered that Kengkla stopped there often and he decided to just go in. He could text Type and ask him to bring back food. “Hold the elevator,” Techno heard before the doors could close all the way. He pressed the button to make the doors open again, and then smiled a little when Ehn came into the elevator. “You dyed your hair.” Ehn had meant to actually say hello or something else to actually greet Techno when he saw who it was, but the bright red caught him off guard for a few seconds.

“Does it look bad?” Techno asked, reaching up with one hand to flatten his hair down some, holding it against the top of his head.

“No. Not at all. I just didn't expect it. Red is a good color for you.” Ehn smiled and Techno released a heavy sigh of relief as he dropped his hand to his side. He hadn't really thought Type and the others were lying to him about it looking good, but he was still nervous. He had never done anything like it and was just… well, self-conscious as always. 

“Thanks.” Techno smiled again and then got off the elevator as it opened on the correct floor. He waved at Ehn and then started to walk toward Type and Tharn's condo. He stopped halfway there and turned to watch Ehn walking in the other direction toward his own place. “Hey, uhm.” Techno took another deep breath as Ehn stopped walking and turned to see if Techno was talking to him. “Tharn said you're looking for a new roommate?”

“Yeah. My last roommate moved in with his girlfriend. Tharn said you might be interested.” He hadn't put an ad out anywhere yet but had been planning on doing so if he didn't hear anything about Techno possibly taking the available room. “Are you?” Techno seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before he nodded his head, making Ehn smile again. “Okay. Well, it's kind of late now but we can discuss details tomorrow if you want?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Techno and Ehn then took a couple of moments to exchange LINE information so that they could message one another to work out a plan of when Techno could look at the place and what rent would be. Ehn was glad that Techno didn't insist on checking out the room that night. He needed to clean up some before anyone else came into the condo. Plus he didn't think that Techno seemed up to really dealing with anything involving learning rent prices or anything like that right at the moment. He looked a little out of it, honestly, but when he asked, Techno said he was just tired. Ehn left it at that, and they promised to talk in the morning. 

After they said goodnight, Techno went into Tharn and Type’s condo. He grabbed a change of clothes from his bag and went to go shower, careful not to get his newly dyed hair wet. He would wash it another time once the dye was settled more - it was what the beautician had told him to do. Once he felt a little less like he was about to crawl out of his skin, Techno lay down on the couch. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to actually fall asleep at first, but before he knew it, his eyes were closing and he was asleep.

When they came home to a dark and quiet apartment, Tharn and Type moved quietly so that they didn't wake up Techno. They both went into the bathroom to shower together, and though they'd gone in with innocent intentions, it didn't stay innocent. Type ended up being the first one distracted, finding that he really wanted to remind Tharn just how much he enjoyed watching his boyfriend in his element, playing the drums on the stage like he was born to be there. Type was just glad that Techno seemed to still be asleep when they crawled into bed. It didn't take either one of them very long to fall asleep, wrapped up in one another.

Type woke up several hours later and blinked several times as he looked at the clock, trying to figure out what woke him up. He sat up in the bed as well as he could with Tharn's arms around his waist, and he ran a hand through his hair a few times. Then he glanced over at the couch where he could vaguely see Techno turning from one side to the other. It was only a few seconds later that he was turning over again. It was then that Type realized that Techno's breathing was much too fast and shallow like he was close to a panic attack in his sleep. It made Type pry Tharn's arms from around him, ignoring Tharn's tired question of what was going on, in order to go over to the couch and kneel down next to it so that he could grab Techno’s arm and shake him gently. “Techno,” he said, softly but urgently. He didn't react much when Tharn turned on one of the bedside lamps to bring me light into the room. “Ai’No wake up! Ai’No, you're dreaming. It's a dream. Wake up.”

Techno woke up with a gasp and he sat up quickly while pushing Type away from him. It caused Type to fall into the side of the coffee table - which would likely leave a bruise - while Tharn jumped up with the intention of checking on him only to pause when Type insisted he was okay. “Ai’No, breathe slower,” Type instructed as he moved closer to the couch again. Techno looked at him with a vague sense of understating that was spelt replaced with a guilty expression as he calmed down and seemed to realize what was happening. “Are you okay?”

“I… I should be asking you,” replied Techno, not wanting to bring up at all what he'd been dreaming about. He couldn't remember all of it anyway. It was mostly a blur with bits and pieces of familiar words and touches and feelings that he'd rather forget. There were some things he was sure was his mind coming up with something to fill the gap in his memory, but it still had him incredibly shaken. “Sorry. I'm sorry. I don't… I don't know what happened.” He was aware enough to figure out he had a nightmare but he didn't know what set it off in the first place. Well he had a few ideas but he just didn't want to talk about it. “I'm sorry I woke you. You should go back to sleep.”

“Are you sure?” asked Tharn as he came over to help Type up to his feet. Techno nodded with a small reassuring smile. “Do you need anything?” Techno shook his head. Honestly he just wanted to go back to sleep. 

“I think I'm going to move in with Ehn,” Techno informed them once he was laying back down and the couple were settling back into their bed. “We talked a little tonight but will really go over more tomorrow.”

“You don't have to,” Type said, frowning a little at the idea of Techno leaving. Even if he wouldn't admit that was why he was frowning. 

“I know. But like I said I can't live on your couch forever. And I at least somewhat know Ehn. This way I won't keep waking you up with my nightmares.” They didn't happen too often. But every now and then. They were always the same. The uncertainty he felt in the dreams and the feeling of just being used and disgusting always seemed to linger and he hated it. At least in moving in with Ehn, he didn't have to worry so much about waking up a roommate due to a dumb nightmare that didn't even make sense but left him feeling anxious. 

“If that's what you want,” Tharn said, cutting through Type's attempt at protesting, “then we'll help out how we can.”

Talking with Ehn about sharing an apartment the next day made most of Techno's anxieties about agreeing go away. Ehn was pretty lax on any guidelines for the apartment - basically just clean up after yourself, be courteous, and let him know if he was having friends over. The rent was decently priced and definitely something that his parents would agree to helping him out with. Which was why they decided that Techno would move in after Ehn had his ex-roommate get the last of his things out of the second bedroom. It meant about another week at Tharn and Type's place, but Techno could deal with that. It gave him time to work up the nerve to go home and get the rest of his things. 

Before then, though, Ehn and Techno agreed to hang out a little more to get to know one another better. They weren't exactly strangers, and people who knew one another less became roommates all the time; but, they had the time and opportunity to not be strangers before hand. It seemed a waste to not take advantage of it. Which was why Monday after classes and football practice was over, Ehn was supposed to meet up with Techno for them to hang out. Type hadn't been too thrilled at the idea when he heard, but he kept his opinion to himself once Tharn reminded him that Techno did need to do some things on his own.

“Hey, who is that?” asked Champ, making Techno stop focusing on the freshmen running drills to turn to see who Champ was asking about.

Ehn was bent over slightly, both of his hands hanging onto the railing at the end of the bleachers prop himself up. He had a smile on his face and he waved a little when he realized Techno had seen him. With a small wave of his own, Techno looked away again. “He lives in Type and Tharn’s building,” Techno explained. “He’s the one I’m going to be moving in with.”

“Oh.” Champ nodded a couple of times, watching Ehn before looking at their teammates instead. “Why's he here?”

“We're hanging out after practice. I guess he showed up early.” Techno shrugged his shoulders before he called out to the guys to switch to a different drill. “Go join them.”

“You join them.” Champ sighed as Techno pushed him gently toward where the others were, but he smiled a few seconds later when he realized that Techno was going with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy. So Techno tried something new and he's going to move in with Ehn. Progress. And then that nightmare and other anxieties about everything which are to be expected. The next chapter is going to be rough, I'm warning you now. Techno will finally have a real confrontation with Technic in it.


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno goes home to get his things in preparation of moving to the new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we goooooo. Technic makes a return in this chapter. There's some mentions of Techno's mental state about everything through this, but there's nothing too much I don't think.

Techno had a small smile on his face as he listened to Ehn talking. They weren't really discussing much, just some back and forth conversation to get to know one another as they ate dinner. Techno had learned how Ehn started playing music - out of spite, when his brother had told him he wouldn't be able to learn how to play the guitar. He learned, and three other instruments as well. In turn, Techno told Ehn about how he'd gotten into playing football and how it led him to making friends with Type in high school. They talked some about their homes and families, about which classes they took that they loved, about favorite movies and food. It was a really great evening, in Techno's opinion. He was just glad that whenever he seemed to want to change topics or ignored part of a question, Ehn never called him out on it and just accepted it as something he wasn't comfortable discussing. It didn't happen a lot, just when things about his brother got brought up or something too closely associated with Kengkla. Overall, it was a pretty relaxed evening, and after the stress that he felt still lingering after the night out at the bar, it was very welcome. “Shane should have his stuff out of the room by Wednesday,” Ehn told him when they made it back to the condo building. They hadn’t ended up going inside just yet, however, and were sitting around the pool behind the building. “But I figured you won't want to move in the middle of the week?” Techno shook his head, agreeing with the thought. He was too busy with classes and football and everything else to do that. “Shane will be leaving his key, then, too. You can come by and get it on Thursday if you want.”

Techno nodded at the information. “Yeah, okay. Sounds good,” he replied. “I'll probably bring my stuff on Saturday.”

“Do you need help?”

“Uhm. I'm not sure. Maybe. I'll let you know.” Techno seemed to think about it for a second before hastily adding, “If you're not busy.”

It made Ehn laugh with an amused smirk before gently nudging Techno’s shoulder with his own. “I'm not busy. That's why I asked. I can help if you need it.”

Techno smiled sheepishly with a slightly embarrassed laugh, but didn't comment. He looked at the water in the pool instead. “Thank you again for this.”

“I should thank you,” Ehn insisted. “I don't have to worry about a stranger rooming with me and being an absolute nightmare or leaving me to take care of all the rent.” Techno seemed like too much of a genuinely good guy to be a bad roommate. Plus he had Tharn vouching for him, so that and their evening talking erased any lingering worries he had. They sat around only a few minutes more before they went into the building, saying goodnight once they were on the correct floor and went their separate ways.

The next few days went by rather quickly. Techno was too busy to dwell on much, though what little time he did have, he spent trying to decide when was the best to go to his parents’ house and pack up his things. He honestly didn’t have too much stuff. Most of it could stay there. Or maybe he would donate some of it instead of just leaving it there to gather dust. He didn’t need furniture as Shane was leaving what he’d had in there, but he’d need to buy some new bedding since the mattress was a different size from the one he had already. He just wanted some of his things - the books and movies and items he’d collected over the years, all of his clothes. He should be able to go early Saturday morning and get everything he wanted boxed up if Tharn and Type would help him take the boxes to the building. He was sure one or both of them would find a way to help even if they had plans, but he hated the idea of asking. He had already asked too much of them when he had shown up at their place. He knew that Ehn had offered to help, but he didn’t really like the idea of bothering him, either. It was too soon in their friendship to possibly get seen as being too dependent or needy or whatever.

Though another voice in his head told him that he was being dumb and should just ask, it wasn’t loud enough to overpower the anxious voice telling him to not be a nuisance. “When are you moving into Ehn’s place?” Type asked as he dropped down into a seat next to Techno at one of the tables in the cafeteria before the start of their shared class that morning. It made Techno jump a little at the sudden voice, and Type apologized for having startled him.

“Oh, uh, Saturday, I think is the plan,” answered Techno with a nod of his head.

“When are you going to pack? I’ll help you.”

Techno let out a heavy breath, feeling some of the anxiety that had built up in his chest loosen at the help being offered instead of him having to ask for it. “Actually, uh, if you could come by late morning and help me with the boxes, that would be great.” Type nodded but kept his gaze on Techno, eyes narrowing slightly to the point that Techno realized he was trying to figure out what it was that Techno wasn’t saying. “I want to actually pack up everything myself. I think… I think it’s something I need to do alone. I need to talk to Nic, anyway, and I really don’t want to do that with an audience.”

Type seemed for a few seconds like he was going to argue, but he just nodded his head once before stealing a bit of Techno’s food off of his plate. “Okay, fine. But call me if you change your mind and want me to come earlier.” Techno breathed out heavily - not quite a sigh, but almost - and agreed with Type’s request. That was something he could do. In theory. He probably wouldn’t actually, but Techno was not dumb enough to say that to Type.

On Saturday, it was still dark outside when Techno left Type and Tharn’s condo. The couple were asleep still. Techno knew that Tharn would be up soon because he was doing something with his brother that day. It was the reason that Tharn wouldn’t be going with Type to help Techno with his boxes. Techno made sure to grab the bag he’d brought with him to their place, along with his backpack. Though after he was in the elevator, he rolled his eyes at himself for worrying since it wasn’t like he would not be returning to the building in a few hours. Techno had picked up the key from Ehn Thursday evening and they ate dinner together as they discussed when Techno would show up on Saturday. Ehn had said that he might not be home when Techno got there because he had a study session with some friends. He’d offered to help Techno unpack later, though.

It was still hazy and dull outside when Techno reached the home that his family lived in, and he took a few moments to just stand outside and look at it. His parents weren’t home again, and there weren’t any lights on inside that Techno could see. Technic either was not home or he was still asleep. After taking a few deep breaths, Techno quietly made his way into the house. He didn’t want to wake up Technic if he was sleeping.

Once he got to his bedroom, Techno turned on the light and set his things down. There were some empty boxes on his bed waiting for him. His parents must have been home recently. He hadn’t seen them in person at all as they had discussed everything. It had all been done during phone calls. It was nice that they were being supportive even if they weren’t around. He looked around the room and suddenly felt like he was going to get sick. He didn’t want to be there anymore. Techno closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Then, he set to work sorting through the things he wanted to take and getting it all boxed up and labled. He was careful not to make too much noise as he worked, really not wanting to wake up Technic if he was home. He knew he needed to talk to his brother, which was part of why he was there in the first place. He just really didn’t want to.

A couple of hours later, Techno sat on the floor as he finished sorting through the last of his things, packing into a box the stuff he was going to keep and putting things into another box that he was going to donate. He would put clean bedding on the bed once he finished packing and cleaning up the room so that his parents could use it as a guest room. They had told him that he was always welcome, but considering they were never home and being in that room just made Techno feel physically ill, he doubted he would return. He almost wished that he had taken Type up on the offer to help him pack, but then he pushed that thought aside. He needed to do it on his own. He knew that. He just didn’t like it.

“What the fuck did you do to your hair?” Technic asked from the doorway, making Techno look up at him. The sudden voice had caused him to jump and swear under his breath. Technic didn’t bother attempting to look apologetic at startling him. Techno shrugged his shoulders, mumbling something about how he liked it, and then focused on what he was doing again. “It looks… Why would you do that?” Again, Techno offered no explanation. He just kept packing his things. “You’re really leaving? For good? P’No, why? Why won’t you just come back home?”

“I can’t stay here,” was the answer he gave. It was short, but he felt it summed everything up the best. Plus, it was the only thing he could manage to say around the lump in his throat that seemed to take up residence there.

“Why?” Technic stepped into the room and moved across it to sit on Techno’s bed. 

Techno sighed. He didn’t want to have to talk about this, especially not with Technic. He needed to, though. He knew that he needed to. He needed to know just what Technic knew instead of continuing to assume. The thought that Technic had willingly helped Kengkla that night had fed more than one of the nightmares that had Techno waking up terrified of his own shadow all over again. “You let Kengkla into my room.”

Technic seemed to struggle to understand what Techno had said, brow furrowing as he thought back. Eventually he shook his head. “I didn’t. Well, okay, once but I was with him and then we left. How’d you know?” He couldn’t think of any time that Kengkla had been in Techno’s room without him there.

Techno shook his head. That… wasn’t what he was talking about, though the information nearly made his skin crawl. He shuddered, though it wasn’t cold in the room. Kengkla had been in his room with Technic before. He almost wanted to know if it had been while he was home or not; but, he couldn’t bring himself to ask. “No. I mean… just before…” Techno gestured around him, indicating how things had changed, how  _ he _ had changed. “I was drunk, and Kengkla was in my bed when I got in here. I don’t know where you were.”

Technic worried at his lower lip, bouncing one of his knees as he thought everything over, trying to figure out what Techno was referring to. The only thing he could think of was that night he’d gone on a date and left Kengkla at the house because he’d borrowed Kengkla’s car. “I borrowed his car one night. He stayed here while I went on a date. But he wasn’t… I-I mean, he was in the living room when I left.” Technic felt uneasy but he wasn’t sure why just yet. It was him overreacting, he was telling himself. Kengkla had to have said something to upset Techno that night.

“Well he sure as hell wasn’t in the living room when I got home,” Techno snapped. He winced at his own tone of voice and shook his head before he kept packing. He didn’t want to keep talking about it anymore. He didn’t want to remember the bits and pieces he’d managed to string together about that night and the morning after.

“He told me you agreed to be his boyfriend.” Technic’s voice was small as he watched his brother’s shoulders tense. Techno didn’t look at him.

“I did not agree to anything.”

That didn’t make sense to Nic, and it didn’t match what Kengkla had told him, what Kengkla had continued to tell him. The last time they had talked, Kla had insisted there was just a disagreement between the two of them and that things were fine, that he was going to work them out. He had asked Technic to tell him when Techno came home so that he could come over and talk to him. “P’No, what happened?”

Techno shook his head. He wasn’t going to explain any more. Not to Technic. He had already said enough. Though he knew that in keeping things as vague as he did, he was leaving it open for Technic to not fully understand the gravity of the situation. His face burned and his chest tightened uncomfortably at the thought of actually telling Technic the extent of what happened that night. “Did you really help him stalk me?”

Technic winced at the question. “I wouldn’t call it stalking.” He had given Kengkla the photos he had of Techno, after all. Kengkla wasn’t sneaking around to take photos of him or anything. Though, maybe the way he pushed Technic to keep tabs on Techno’s whereabouts could seem vaguely stalkerish.

A look crossed Techno’s face that Technic didn’t think he’d ever seen before. It almost made him want to flinch. He wasn’t sure what to think of it, but before he could ask what was wrong, Techno was speaking again. “He had photos of me on his phone that he shouldn’t have and was constantly aware of my location. I would call it stalking.”

“Those are P’Type’s words, not yours.” Technic sighed a little, almost rolling his eyes. He could practically hear Techno’s friend speaking for him. Nic knew it wouldn’t be the first time Techno let him.

Techno slammed the book in his hands down onto the floor next to him, making Technic jump at the sudden loud sound, his eyes widening a little. “They are my words - and even if they were Type’s, he would be right.” 

“Is he the one who hit Kla?”

“Did Kengkla tell you why he was hit?” Technic shook his head and Techno gave him a rather pointed look at the admittance. “Because he knows that if he told people why, that he would be sided against.” Techno paused and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again, he looked back at his brother looking more tense than Technic had ever seen him. “Who would want to side with him for taking advantage of his senior before attempting to guilt and shame him into being his boyfriend?” Techno’s voice shook a little as he spoke, but he tried to ignore it. He was okay. There was no reason to be upset. He was fine. Type would be there soon to help him gather up the boxes he packed. They would leave the donation ones and his mother would take care of them later. Techno knew that what Kengkla had done was manipulative and controlling and just… horrible. If it had been someone else doing that toward one of his friends, Techno would have been the one pissed off and willing to fight like he knew Type was for him. Techno tried to keep that at the forefront of his mind when he could feel himself starting to try to make excuses for Kengkla in his own mind.

“Phi… did you…?” He made some sort of vague gesture with his hands that Techno wasn’t sure the meaning of. Technic didn’t really seem to know, either. Though after a few seconds he seemed to make up his mind. “Kengkla said that you slept with him. Did you?”

Techno scoffed at the question, which startled him and made him feel like maybe he’d been spending too much time with Type. It wasn’t the kind of response he’d thought he would have. It seemed to have caught Nic off guard as well. “I couldn’t even stand on my own.  _ I _ didn’t do anything.”

“But, Kla said…”

“Kla is lying to you if he ever said that I wanted to do anything with him. I didn’t - I don’t. He’s your friend, not mine.” Techno shook his head and closed the box he had just finished filling up with things. “I don’t want anything to do with him.”

Nic still didn’t seem to be really understanding what Techno was telling him. Or maybe it was more that he couldn’t believe that his friend would do something like that - especially not to Techno. Kengkla was attracted to Techno, sure, but he also really cared about him. He wouldn’t do anything like what Techno’s words were suggesting. Technic cringed at his own thoughts after a few seconds. He couldn’t believe he was really thinking that Techno was making things up. If what he was saying was true, then…  _ then _ … Technic felt like he was going to be sick. “I think I made a mistake.”

“Yeah,” replied Techno with a scoff. He could make a whole list of them - the top entry being that he had befriended Kengkla in the first place.

“No.” Technic shook his head. “No, Phi. I- I mean, I thought… He said… a-and you… He’s coming over here.”

“What?” Techno dropped the movies in his hand into the box he had pulled over for them. He felt the surge of panic causing his limbs to tingle and his throat tightened unbearably. He definitely didn’t want to be there anymore, not if Kengkla was going to be there. Then, there was another small voice in his head that reminded him that Type was going to be showing up eventually. Type would possibly kill Kengkla if he saw him there. Techno felt worse that for a split second he considered just letting Type do it. “You should get a hold of him. Tell him I left or something. Don’t let him come over here.” Nic seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, and Techno let out an impatient huff of air. “Type will be here soon, and I can’t guarantee your friend will walk away from here if he sees him.”

Technic nodded a little and got up from the bed while pulling his phone out of his pocket. He left the room while trying to call, but there was no response. Nic returned to Techno’s room to tell him as much before he went downstairs to wait outside. If he caught Kla when he got there, Nic could tell him to leave before things got worse. Letting out a long, shaky breath, Techno took a moment to calm himself down before he started to take the boxes downstairs to the front hall so that they would be easier to take out of the house. It was when he brought down the third box that he glanced outside and saw that Kengkla was walking up the path to the house from the sidewalk. He watched as Kla stopped, his brow furrowing as Technic talked to him. Kla’s attention shifted up toward the house, and Techno quickly moved away from the window he had been looking out of in order to go grab the next box.

When he returned downstairs, Kengkla was still outside and looking as though he was arguing with Technic. His expression looked pained somehow. Techno was rather surprised in himself that he didn’t feel even a pang of sympathy. He just wished he knew what his brother was saying. Then he noticed a car pulling into their driveway. It barely stopped before he saw Type rushing out of the car and grabbing Kengkla by the collar of his shirt, dragging him backward a few steps away from the house while shouting at him. Techno swore and dropped his box aside before rushing out the front door. “Ai’Type. Ai’Type, don’t!” he insisted, but Type didn’t seem to hear him.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay the fuck away from Techno?” Type asked Kengkla, who shoved Type away from him.

“You can’t tell me what to do,” he insisted. “P’No-”

“Don’t! Just stop,” Techno insisted. “Kengkla, you shouldn’t be here.”

“P’N-”

“Stop. _Please_. Just… just go. Before I let Type do what he wants. It’s better for everyone if you just go.” Techno’s voice was shaking slightly but he tried to make sure there was no doubt in his voice. He didn’t want to give Kengkla false hope of any kind. Kengkla clenched his jaw and looked like he was going to argue but he didn’t say anything. So, Techno just sighed and grabbed Type’s wrist. “Ai’Type, I’ve got my things ready.”

Type nodded and let go of Kengkla’s shirt to follow Techno into the house. They didn’t make it very far before Kengkla was rushing back to Techno’s side, grabbing his arm and apologizing while coming up with some sort of excuse he didn’t want to listen to. Techno froze and tensed up, looking as though he was struggling to breathe. Type shoved Kengkla away and threw a punch at his face for the second time. It felt a little better that time, honestly, and Type felt a bit smug at the thought of Kengkla’s face once again looking like a mess. He wanted to do more, to make Kengkla really understand the severity of his actions, to use the pent up frustration he had from his own tormentor, from Tar’s, and make Kengkla bear the brunt of it all.

Technic stood silently where he’d been, torn between wanting to go help his friend and no longer wanting to call Kengkla as such after everything he’d been hearing that day. He hadn’t thought that helping Kengkla with his crush would lead to… well, any of it. “He’s told you to leave him alone. Fuck. Off,” Type said, practically growling the words. “If we come back outside and you’re still here, I won’t hold back.” Honestly, not wanting to upset Techno any more was the only reason that Type was managing to hold it together as well as he was.

Type then led Techno into the house, shutting the door behind them with a slam. Type bodily led Techno to sit down on the couch before going to get him a glass of water. “Drink it,” he instructed when he came back. He frowned when he saw the way that Techno was blindly staring at the wall in front of him. “Ai’No. Drink the water.” He held the cold glass to the side of Techno’s face.

“What?” questioned Techno with a snap to his voice as he leaned away from the glass. He then mumbled an apology and took it from Type when he realized his friend was obviously offering it to him.

“Are you okay?”

Techno frowned at the question. He took a drink of the water but didn’t answer. He closed his eyes after setting the glass aside, trying to calm down and steady his breathing. After several long seconds, he wet his lips and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.” He looked up at Type, who had a look of disbelief on his face. “I’m… I’ll be okay. Let’s just get out of here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Techno bonding with his new roommate, and learning to depend on his friends more. 
> 
> **Bonus:**
> 
> Technic sat alone at a table in the restaurant, holding the plastic cup of whatever iced drink he had got up to his face with a slight hiss of breath. He hadn't paid attention to what he got, just that it had ice in it. When he noticed someone was standing at his table, he looked up and lowered the cup to the top of the table. "Oh. P'Champ," he said, greeting his brother's friend before laughing at Champ's expression. He knew it was because of the way he had a few bruises forming and a split lip. "This is nothing. You should see the other guy."
> 
> "Who is the other guy?"
> 
> A dark look crossed Technic's face and he glared off to the side. "Kengkla." It seemed Technic had finally decided where he stood on the situation. He had ended up getting into a fight with his old friend after taking Kengkla home while Type and Techno were inside. Technic regretted a lot of things over the previous years - but he did not regret that fight.


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno officially moves into the apartment, and tar makes some steps forward, while techno maybe takes a couple steps back that he'll regret more later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m not entirely sure what Tar’s age is supposed to be. But I’ve decided for the purposes of my story, he’s the same age as Ae, Pete, Tin, and Can. He was in the same high school as Kla and Nic, but older than them.

Returning to Thailand during the trimester break had been a last minute decision on Tar’s part. He had missed home, though. And all the reasons he had for running away no longer felt like valid reasons any longer. His brother knew about what had happened and Tar was working on being able to trust people again. Talking with Type regularly had helped, he was pretty sure. He hadn’t told any of them that he was registered with their university - but in the international program. He would start classes once the trimester break was up. He was excited but nervous. There were many students there that he had gone to high school with and those rumors that he mentioned when talking to Type and Techno could still be a problem. But, Tar had made his decision to stop running just because he was scared.

There were not many people around where he was, but he assumed that with it being Saturday and a break that it was to be expected. That was fine with him, though, because it let him get to a meeting with his advisor without having to worry about crowds or anything. His advisor had agreed to come in on a Saturday to help make sure he got registered for all the correct classes and that the credits he had earned at his previous school transfered over correctly. There were also suggestions of on-campus or near-campus housing that Tar turned down. He would live at home. It would be harder to continue to mend his relationship with his brother if they never saw one another. Plus, he knew that Tum would only worry more if he lived on campus. His brother had become protective of him since finding out just why Tar had withdrawn into himself.

Once he was finished with his meeting, Tar thanked his advisor and left the room with a printout of his classes and what books he would need to get for them. There was also a list of clubs and organizations he could join on or after the first day back. Tar was too busy reading them to realize how close to the stairs he had gotten until suddenly there was someone speaking in English, “Hey, watch out!” as a hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him backward. It made Tar stumble with a gasped breath and he tensed up, yanking his arm out of the stranger’s hold right away. “So-sorry.” The guy that had pulled him away from the stairs looked shocked at Tar’s reaction and unsure what to do about it. “You were about to go down the staircase a little too quickly.”

Tar then glanced over to where he’d been moments before and realized that if the guy hadn’t pulled him away, he would have fallen because he had not realized there were stairs and would have walked as though it was a flat surface. “Oh,” he said. “Sorry. I just… Neverm- Thank you. Thank you for helping. I guess I’m lucky that you were here.”

“You should pay more attention to your surroundings.”

Tar gave a small, sheepish smile in response and nodded his head in understanding. “Thank you, again.” Tar then carefully started to head down the stairs only to pause and look back to the other guy who was still at the top, looking a little confused but amused at the same time. “I’m Tar. I’m transferring in at the start of the trimester.”

“Tar. I’m Daw. Second year.”

Tar nodded with a smile at the introduction. “I should go. Maybe I’ll see you soon, Daw.” Then, he waved and continued down the flights of stairs to the main floor. Once he was in the lobby of the building, Tar stopped walking and took a deep breath that he released with a sigh. He was ready to start really moving forward with his life, and he would like to think that his brother would be proud of him for having taken the time to talk to a stranger, something he hadn’t done in the smallest sense in a very long time. 

Meanwhile, across town Tin was at Can’s house for the first time since Can had turned down his confession. Tin could hear the sounds of Lemon and Can’s mother in the kitchen, putting away the groceries that they had just come home with. Tin had suggested they go help put everything away but Can had said not to, that they’d only end up getting in the way because his mother had a system that only she and Lemon seemed to understand when it came to putting things up. The two of them were sitting on Can’s bed, watching a movie on his laptop while Can had pressed himself against Tin’s side after making Tin wrap an arm around his shoulders. Can had missed the way that Tin had smiled as Can had gotten comfortable with his head on Tin’s shoulder. He smiled to himself when he was pretty sure he had felt Tin press a kiss to the top of his head, but he didn’t want to say anything in case he had imagined it or something. 

Can still wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing or what any of it meant. He didn’t understand what he felt but he knew he felt sad when Tin wasn’t around and for the time being, that was enough. “We have a game coming up,” Can told Tin, smiling to himself again when he felt Tin nod in response. “Will you be there?”

“You want me to be?” asked Tin. He started to remove his arm from around Can’s shoulders, but he stopped when he felt Can reach up and grab his wrist, pulling him back into place. Tin had to bite back the urge to laugh softly.

“I mean, I’m sure Pete will like having someone to talk to.” He could feel Tin shifting away again and he gently squeezed Tin’s hand, not letting him go. “Yeah. I want you to be there. You can treat me to dinner after we win.”

“Mn. What time is the game?”

Before Can could answer the question the door to his room opened and Lemon came in as she said, “P’Can, whose ca-? Oh. P’Tin?” Her eyes widened slightly behind her glasses as she looked between the two of them. She pointed at each of them a couple of times. “Are… Are you?”

"Ah, don’t be so nosy, Lemon!” Can insisted with a slight huff. “Yes.”

“What about Pete?”

She looked absolutely devastated as she watched them, while Can just scowled and shifted closer to Tin. “Pete? As in my best friend Pete?” Tin asked her, raising a brow slightly as she slowly nodded in answer.

“She thinks you’re dating Pete,” Can told Tin, grumbling as he did so before mumbling something about how Ae was a better choice for Pete anyway.

“Pete and I were never dating. I thought I wanted to date him for a little while, but then I realized I was just jealous because he’d found someone and I was worried he would abandon me, too.” Tin ignored the way that Can quietly said that it wouldn’t happen. Of course he knew that Pete was too good of a person to abandon his friends. It hadn’t stopped him from unconsciously fearing it.

“But you were moving in together! I heard it,” Lemon insisted.

“I went to Pete’s place to see the layout before getting my own apartment in the same building. On a completely different floor.” Lemon slowly seemed to come to the realization that she had misunderstood a lot of things for a long while. “The only person I’m interested in is Cantelope.”

“Don’t call me that!” Can whined as he pushed Tin away from him. He didn’t fight it, though, when Tin simply wrapped both arms around him and hugged him close so that he was leaning back and over slightly enough that his back was to Tin’s chest. 

There was a moment of almost awkward silence, but then Lemon seemed to mentally shake off any prior thoughts she'd had about Tin and the situation as a whole. “Ew, gross,” Lemon complained, wrinkling her nose. “You could have anyone and you choose my dumb brother.” Tin would have told her off, but he saw the way that she was fighting at a smile despite her words. She wasn’t saying any of it to be mean or hurtful, just a sister teasing her brother. While the situation was different than she had thought it was, Lemon wasn’t going to remain caught up on her assumptions. Not when her brother seemed happy for the first time in a while. “Mom’s going to insist you stay for dinner when she finds out you’re here.”

Can sat up a little and glanced at the window before laughing when Tin pinched his side, making him squirm a little. “Don't worry. I won't make you climb out the window,” he insisted. 

At the same moment in a different part of town, Techno sighed as he placed the last of his boxes in the corner of his new room. Ehn was still out at the study session he had told Techno about, but Type was there with him. They had not talked about Kengkla or Techno's talk with Technic at all as they gathered his things into Tharn's car that Type drove that day. Nor did they talk about it during the drive from Techno's old home to the new place. There was not time to say much of anything as they carried the boxes inside. “Ai’No,” Type finally said once they had stood there for a little while. “Are you okay?” Techno nodded, but didn't say anything. It made Type watch him with a frown as he got out the bedding he had bought the other day to put in the bed. Techno remained silent as he got the sheets in place, rather pointedly ignoring the way that he was being watched. “Do you want to t-”

“Nope,” Techno answered without letting Type finish his question. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted his hands to stop shaking and to stop feeling so horrible all the time. He didn't want to admit that to Type, though. Even though he knew that Type would understand, that he could relate (and Techno absolutely hated that Type could relate to him), he just didn't want to talk about it anymore. The more he talked about it, the more real it felt, and the more Techno felt disconnected from himself and everything that mattered to him. “You don't need to hang around.”

“Yes, I do.” Techno turned to face him and started some sort of weak argument. After seeing the look on Type's face, Techno broke off his words and just watched Type carefully for a moment. “You're my best friend and I'm not going to just walk away when you're barely holding it together.”

“I'm fine!”

Type just sent Techno a look, one that expressed his disbelief and how unimpressed he was at the outburst. “You're not. You haven't even stopped shaking since Kengkla grabbed you.”

Techno laughed, the sound short and small and disbelieving. He knew Type wasn't making it up, but it was easier to laugh about it all than admit he wasn't okay. “I'm fine. Really. I just need a shower, and maybe to have less caffeine. Thank you for your help getting everything here, but I really am fine. I'm sure Tharn is waiting for you.”

“Oh fuck Tharn. I'm not going anywhere right now.” Techno pulled a face at Type's word choice, but Type ignored it. Techno had known what he meant. “I know it's not easy to admit you're not okay. It's not easy for anyone. But this isn't… This isn't a scraped knee or some bad grades piling up. We can't help you move forward if you don't let us.”

“You should know. It only took you how long and hurting how many people before you got your head out of your ass and stopped treating everyone like dirt just because you were hurt?” As soon as he said the words, Techno regretted everything. He once again had no idea why he was suddenly so defensive and angry, lashing out at Type just because he was there. 

Type clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. Techno knew it was taking everything in him to not just hit him for that. “You're right. I was an asshole. I deserved that. But you're better than me. And you can make better choices than I did, than Tar did.”

“I don't want to make better choices. I don't want any of this to be a thing at all! I just… I want to go home and wake up in my bed and realize that everything is the same. I want none of this to have happened. I want to be able to feel like myself again, not like I'm just going through the motions.” He couldn't even say if he actually enjoyed football or any of his classes anymore. Any of his plans for after graduation no longer seemed to interest him. He'd stopped going to his internship… or maybe the session had ended. Techno really had no idea anymore.

He didn't even realize that he had started crying again (and really, he hated crying and really wished he would just stop doing that at the most random of times) until he was being led to sit down and Type was hugging him. It made Techno laugh through the tears. Type and hugging didn't exactly go hand in hand, and yet it wasn't the first time lately that Type had initiated a hug. He didn't mind it. He just hated the reason behind it. They sat there like that, Techno eventually dropping his head to rest against Type’s shoulder as he mumbled an apology that Type ignored, until Techno seemed to have calmed down. He stopped crying anyway and most of the shakiness that Type had noted earlier had faded away. “You good now?” he asked. Techno hummed tiredly and nodded his head. Type patted the top of his head and directed Techno to sit up straight. “Why don't you help me unpack the essentials you're going to need right away and then take a shower?”

Techno wanted to argue, but after a moment, he nodded and agreed to do just that. They unpacked some of his clothes, his laptop, a few things he'd need for classes, his bathroom supplies - which Ehn had left space for in the shared bathroom. Everything else was pushed aside for later. Type went to go sit around the living room as Techno showered. Before he finished, Ehn returned to the condo and was visibly startled by Type sitting in the living room. He hadn't forgotten that Techno was moving in, but still he hadn't expected anyone to just be sitting there. His last roommate hadn't often left his bedroom when he was actually there. “Hey, Type,” he greeted as he walked over to the corner of the room with his guitar stand in it to place his case next to it.

Type acknowledged the greeting with a nod of his head. “Techno is in the shower. We just got done unpacking a little,” Type told him. Ehn nodded at the information, going to his own room to drop off his backpack before returning up the living room. “Look, I don't know what all he's told you about why he needs a place to stay or what's going on.”

“Not much.” Ehn grabbed himself a water bottle out of the fridge and one that he took over to Type. Type took it and then Ehn sat down on one of the chairs. “But I figure if it's bad enough that he was living on your couch for so long that it's not really my business. We're just getting to know one another.”

Type wanted to scowl at that answer. The more he talked to Ehn, the harder it became to hate him like he wanted to do. He knew that it was good for Techno to make new friends, but that didn't mean he had to like the idea. And of course he was worried about someone else hurting his friend again. Type would do what he could to make sure no one took advantage of him again. “Yeah okay. I'm not going to tell you what's up, but you should know that he's not in a very good place and he's struggling sometimes. But he's really sweet and kind, and he does what he can to help others and believes the best in people even when it hurts him. So if I find out you've in any way taken advantage of that fact, no one will ever find your body.”

The smile on Type's face was sweet and innocent, as if he hadn't just obviously threatened bodily harm to Ehn as simply as he'd been breathing. It made Ehn laugh softly, but not because he didn't believe Type's threat. “You're a good friend, Type. He's lucky to have someone looking out for him like you.” The angry expression that Ehn thought was permanently in Type's face fell a little at that. It made Ehn smile even more. “I can't promise we'll always get along or that we won't argue - even the best roommates do that sometimes. But I can promise that I will not intentionally hurt him or take advantage of his kindness. I really just need a roommate - and if we happen to become friends along the way, then that works out best for everyone.”

Type could not find a fault in Ehn’s words and nodded a little. It was obvious that he was still wary, but he didn't seem as close to yelling at Ehn as he had seemed prior. “Oh, you're back,” Techno said as he came into the room, completely missing the tension lingering in the room as he greeted Ehn. He looked a lot less stressed out and his smile only held a small amount of a forced nature. Type was sure he was the only one who noticed because he knew Techno as well as he did. Anyone else wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

“Mn. You found the space for your stuff in the bathroom?” Ehn asked. He had wanted to be there when Techno first arrived so that he could help out with things like that, but Techno said that he had and Ehn guessed that was good enough. “Cool. Well, I've been at the library all day and I'm starving. Do you two want anything to eat? There's not really much in the fridge but we can order something to be delivered.” Ehn hadn't restocked much after figuring out that Techno would move in so that they could get stuff for the both of them. He found that was easier than setting up strict rules on what shelf belonged to who.

“I could eat.” Techno wasn't honestly too hungry, but he wasn't often actually hungry lately. He knew he needed to eat, though. It was why he tended to base when he ate on when his friends decided they were hungry. “Anything sounds fine to me.”

“Yeah. Sure. Why not?” Type agreed carelessly. Techno was sure the only reason he was agreeing was because Tharn would not actually be home for a while still. He didn't call Type out on it, though. He just sat down on the couch, hugging one leg to his chest and resting his chin on his knee as he watched Ehn and Type figuring out what to order. There was some slight bickering about it, but it seemed to be on the friendly side, which made Techno smile a little more honestly than before as he watched the two of them. Maybe moving in with Ehn really had been the best decision. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out a quick graphic I made for this fic [here](https://reservethesun.tumblr.com/post/612855296461799424/right-now-in-the-aftermath-of-what-happened-with) on my side blog! You can chat with me on that blog, ask questions, or send in prompts. Thank your so much for your continued support with this story.


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno spends some time with his roommate, his friends, and realizes how he's started to move forward with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy. So we're wrapping up this story. There is one chapter left. Then we will have a sequel focusing on Techno's next step in recovery - whether or not he can allow himself to be in a relationship or be close to someone. I wanted this arc of his story to focus more on his initial steps and his friendships. I don't want to take away from the importance of those things by rushing him into something romantic.

“I think that’s everything,” Ehn said as he leaned against the cart he’d been pushing around the store. Techno walked next to him. “Unless you can think of anything.”

Techno thought it over a few seconds while putting his hands into the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing. “Uhm, I don’t think so,” he replied with a shake of his head. It was a little late but he liked grocery shopping at that time because there were less people out and about. As it was, the few people who were around kept giving him odd looks. Whether it was because of his red hair or the fact he was wandering around the store with his hood up, Techno wasn’t sure. He tried not to dwell on it too much. He was tired and hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep the night before. Or the night before that. He thought he did a decent job at pretending like he was getting the right amount of sleep. He was just glad that Ehn hadn’t asked, even if he seemed to want to.

“Okay. Let’s get out of here, then.” Techno hummed his agreement and they made their way to the register.

They didn’t linger in the store any longer than necessary, each one taking a few of the bags before starting the walk back to the condo building. It was a nice evening to do so, honestly. Techno was glad that Ehn had suggested it. Otherwise he probably would’ve spent the evening holed up in his room, letting himself get a little too lost in his thoughts. They stopped to get drinks along the way, and talked about their classes as they walked. “I heard you guys have a football game coming up,” Ehn said once they were about half-way home.

Techno nodded a little and took a drink out of his cup. “Yeah,” he said with a soft sigh. “Everyone’s been training really hard for it.” Except Techno. He had just sort of been coasting along. He hadn’t been quite up to playing like he used to be. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to play in the game coming up. He was seriously considering passing on the title of captain to Type. He was who the coach wanted as captain in the first place. The title should belong to someone who was into it more. Something told him, though, if he tried to do that, Type wouldn’t let him. “Have you ever gone to one?”

Ehn shook his head with a soft laugh at the question. “No one I know is really into the whole sports thing. I almost tried out for the team once, though. Freshman year. I chickened out before I even made it to the field.”

“You play?”

“Used to. In high school. I haven’t since then.”

Techno smiled a little at that. “Do you want to play with me sometime? I promise to take it easy on you.”

“Yeah. I think I could handle that. Don’t laugh too hard if I fall on my face.” Techno laughed and said that he would never do such a thing. “Do you want to go now? We can drop the stuff off at the room.”

Techno looked surprised at the suggestion, but after a moment, he agreed. He didn’t think he would be sleeping anytime soon, anyway, and being able to run around for a while or kick the ball about for no reason other than  _ just because _ sounded like a better idea than staring at his wall. The two of them went to a park nearby with a football that Techno had in his room. It was fun, honestly, just running around like they were and not seriously playing. Techno maybe cheated a few times in how he stole the ball from Ehn, but he kept up fairly well for not having played in years. Techno wasn’t sure how long they had been there by the time they agreed to call it quits and he lay out on the grass with a laugh as he looked up to the dark sky. He suddenly found himself wishing that he was able to see the stars from there. With a groan, Ehn lay out on the ground next to him, and Techno looked over with a smile. “Thanks for this,” he said. Ehn nodded with a hum, letting Techno know that his words had been heard. He hadn’t realized how much he’d needed to just be out, doing something mindless and fun like he used to.

“I can’t promise I’ll be able to do this again,” said Ehn as he lifted his arms up to cross underneath his head while looking over at Techno. “I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to stand tomorrow.” He was exaggerating, but his legs were sore due to it having been far too long since he’d done something overly active. He was usually too busy with music stuff. He hadn’t even realized he missed it until right then. They fell into a companionable silence as they lay there, and after a while, Ehn glanced over to Techno and saw that he had dozed off where he lay.

With a groan, Ehn got himself up and went over to Techno, nudging him with his foot. “Hey, No, come on. You can’t sleep here all night,” he said. Techno just groaned in response and Ehn could not stop himself from laughing with a shake of his head. “Techno. Wake up. I’ll leave you out here if you don’t get up.”

He wouldn’t really but the threat seemed to be enough to make Techno wake up enough to take Ehn’s hand and stand up with assistance. They grabbed the ball that was a short distance away and went back to Ehn’s car. It didn’t surprise him when Techno fell asleep on the drive back to the building. Ehn debated on it for a moment with himself before he decided against waking Techno up. Instead, he left the ball in the car and carried Techno up to their place. He just hoped that Techno didn’t wake up along the way because he knew that his roommate hadn’t been sleeping much. Ehn often woke up early or stayed up late - and he’d hear Techno watching a movie or something when most people would be asleep.

It must have been a testament for how tired Techno actually was because he didn’t wake up at all, even when Ehn struggled with the door and keeping a hold of Techno so as to not drop him. Techno was still obviously asleep when Ehn placed him on his bed. Ehn paused for a moment to make sure Techno would stay asleep, but then he took off Techno’s shoes for him and covered him with the blanket on his bed before leaving to head to his own room. Ehn took a shower and was glad that it seemed Techno was still sleeping by the time he got into his own bed to head to sleep for the night.

Monday morning, Techno rode with Type to the school. He had been going with Ehn since they started rooming together - Techno helping pay for gas. However, that morning, Ehn had to go early to meet up with Tharn and some of their classmates. “How was your weekend?” Type asked once they made it to campus, and Techno almost laughed at the fact that his friend seemed to be giving him a once over, as if making sure he was okay. It was the first full weekend at the apartment since he moved in. He knew that Type was being paranoid and worried, but honestly, Techno felt it was one of the better weekends he’d had in a while.

“Probably not as good as yours,” he teased Type. Type rolled his eyes but seemed awfully smug at the same time - Techno was sure he didn’t want to know. He decided not to tell Type about the panic attack he’d had after waking up in his room when he knew he hadn’t fallen asleep there. He’d been able to calm himself down after realizing he was alone in his room and still wearing the clothes he’d been wearing the night before. Then he’d felt guilty about panicking over such a thing when he was with Ehn. Ehn wasn’t Kengkla and Techno didn’t have to worry about something like that happening again - he  _ knew _ that. Telling his anxiety to listen to that was a different story altogether, and he knew it. The fact that he'd fallen asleep there with Ehn was rather telling, too. He knew that he couldn't easily fall asleep around someone he didn't trust. “Ehn and I hung out some. He offered to teach me how to play guitar one of these days.” Techno wasn’t sure when or if he was going to actually take advantage of that offer. But it sounded fun. Maybe. “Did you know he used to play football?”

  
“I did not.” He honestly didn’t know anything about Ehn except that he was Techno’s roommate and that he studied music with Tharn. He was glad that Techno seemed to be taking the time to get to know him, though. Type had worried some that Techno might just lock himself away in his new room, hide away from everyone and everything. He thought it was a good sign that Techno kept taking steps in the right direction. “Is he going to come to the game?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I didn’t ask. He said he doesn’t usually because none of his friends are interested in sports.” Techno shrugged a little and Type nodded at the information. “Then we ended up going to a park and kicking the ball about for a while. That was fun.”

Type smiled smally and nodded again as he listened to Techno before taking a drink of the iced coffee he had picked up on the way to campus. “I'm glad you had a good weekend.”

“P’Type, P’No, hi!” Tar’s unexpected greeting caused them to turn and look at him. They both greeted him but couldn't mask their surprise at him being there. He was even dressed in their first year's uniform, which Type wordlessly pointed out. Tar nodded once and pointed over his shoulder in the general direction of the other building. “I enrolled in the IC.”

“Oh! That's great,” replied Techno with a smile as he patted Tar’s arm gently. “We know a couple of people in the IC that we can introduce you to.”

“Thank you, P’No.”

The three of them stood around talking for a little while until it grew closer to the time for Tar’s first class. Type and Techno had a little more time - they'd shown up early with the intention of eating before classes. Type headed to the food court first while Techno walked with Tar over to the other building. They talked about the different clubs and activities that Tar was thinking about joining as they walked. He didn't know if they'd run into Pete or Tin but he'd gone with Tar just in case. “Oh. P’No!” said Pete as he walked up to the building from the parking lot. “Who is your friend?”

“This is Tar. He's a first year here, too,” Techno introduced him to Pete and the two greeted one another. “We were hoping to run into you so that Tar could have a friendly face already.”

Pete nodded with a smile. “What class do you have first?”

The two of them compared schedules and Techno quietly excused himself in order to go find Type. It wasn't hard to do considering most people seemed to avoid him. It made Techno shake his head with an amused smile as he watched his friend scare off some people who tried to sit at the table he was at. Ae and Can joined them after a short while, along with Ae’s roommate Pond. Techno hadn't seen him in a while, but him complaining about his girlfriend being busy seemed to explain why he hadn't been around until now. Techno told Ae about how he had left a friend of his and Type's in Pete's care at the IC, and that he shouldn't be surprised if he saw Pete hanging out with someone new later. “Nothing to get jealous over N’Ae,” Type assured him. “Tar is definitely not interested in your boyfriend. He just needs some good friends.”

“If he's friends with P’No, then he's already got a good friend,” insisted Can. As he spoke, he wrapped his arms around one of Techno's. “P’No…” He whined a little and pouted, making Techno sigh heavily. 

“Are you already hitting up our captain for food, N’Can?” asked Champ as he sat down. Good slowly came up to the table to sit down as well.

Can nodded once. “I'm starving and P’No is the best.”

Champ and Type exchanged glances, quietly commenting on trying to figure out how long it was going to take Techno to give in and show his favoritism in treating Can to food again. Type could not keep the smile off of his face as Techno gave in. “Ah-ah. Okay. Alright. Let's go get something,” he said and the two of them left the table. Type was just glad that things seemed to be finally going back to normal all around. 

That night, Techno went out with the rest of the football team after practice. They went to their usual bar, but that time, Techno didn't feel as uncomfortable as he had the previous time. He still didn't drink anything but soda, but nobody said anything that time. Their game was still another two days away, and they would have a double practice the next day - one in the morning and one in the afternoon. But for that night, they just were out enjoying themselves. Techno almost expected his phone to ring at any moment, for Technic to ask where he was and when he was coming home. The call never came, though. It was almost unnerving to realize just how often he'd shrugged off his brother and Kengkla butting into his life.

It was late when Type and Techno made it back to the building. Type was just a little drunk, and Techno had driven them back. He also walked with Type back to his and Tharn's place, helping him with the door. Tharn got up from the couch when he saw them, having been sitting there practicing. He pulled his headphones out of his ears and let them dangle around his neck. “Looks like you guys had fun,” Tharn said with a smile and a laugh as he suddenly got an armful of his boyfriend as Type let go of Techno to cling to him instead. 

“Ah. Yeah. He's just a little tipsy,” Techno said. Type agreed to it and nodded as well. He started to tell Tharn about some of the things that had happened at the bar and how it would have been better if Tharn was there in the first place. “Night, guys.” Both of them said goodbye to Techno, who placed Type's keys on the table before heading down the hallway to his and Ehn’s place. Ehn was sitting on the couch with headphones on while his laptop was on his lap and he seemed to be typing something. He greeted Techno with a wave before focusing on what he was doing again. Techno went to his room to get a change of clothes so that he could take a shower. It was an almost surreal feeling to know that he'd been able to spend the day without being checked up on at every turn. 

He knew that it had been a while since such a thing happened, but it was his first time of really noticing it. It made some of the tension that seemed to permanently exist in his shoulders fade. He no longer felt like he was constantly watching over his shoulder. He knew that he still wasn't completely over what happened, but for the first time he felt like he was on the way. 

The day of the game dawned without a cloud in the sky, and Techno found that he was incredibly nervous for some reason. He was never nervous like that before a game. It was not like it was a huge game or anything. But it was their first game since Techno had started feeling like himself again and he actually cared about the outcome. That feeling of not getting anymore that had bothered him days before seemed to have faded away. Techno wasn't sure if it would last, but he would take it for what it was worth at that moment. Classes seemed to blur together, and before he knew it, they were standing on the edge of the field in their uniforms waiting for the game to start. They'd been warming up for a little while when one of the guys said, “That IC guy doesn't look half bad when he's dressed casually.”

Ae looked like he was about ready to punch the guy in his face until he realized that it wasn't Pete the guy was talking about. “Ai’Can, it's Tin,” Ae said with a nod toward the stands.

It made Can quickly turn to look where he could see Tin standing at the top of the steps, looking at his phone. He was probably texting Pete to see where he was sitting. “I'll be back,” Can told them before he rushed off into the stands. “You came.” He smiled when Tin just hummed his agreement. “Are we going to go out after?”

“Don't you want to spend the evening with your teammates?” asked Tin.

“No. I mean, we hung out the other night. I already talked to you about going out after.” Can was trying to make things right between them. He still didn't really know what he was doing but he was trying damn it.

“I think your team is waiting for you.” Tin pointed down toward the field, and Can nodded.

“Wish me luck!”

Can then rushed off back toward the field. Tin stood there a moment longer before Tar showed up next to him. “Have you found Pete yet?” he asked, lifting onto his toes to try to scan the crowd.

Tin shook his head but then they both heard Pete calling for their attention somewhere behind them, making them turn to see where Pete was sitting with ChaAim and Pond. There was still space for the two of them to sit down where he was. “Oh, Daw. Hi!” Tar said when he realized that the guy sitting at the end of where Pete was saving seats was the guy that had saved him from falling down the stairs the day he'd shown up to talk to his advisor.

“Tar, right?” he replied, smiling when Tar nodded. “Barely here a week and you're already in the school spirit enough to be here?”

Tar hummed with a smile and another nod of his head. “P’No and P’Type are my friends.”

Dawn's expression grew comically confused at that statement. “You? Are friends with  _ Type _ ?” The question made Tar laugh, knowing well what sort of reputation Type had, and he nodded with a rather proud smile before focusing on the field.

“Where's Tharn?” Techno asked Type, glancing over at the stadium again as their opponents came out onto the other side of the field. 

“He might not show up,” Type answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He knew Tharn tried to make it to every game, like how he went to support Tharn's band. “He's stuck working on a school project.” Type tried not to seem annoyed by it. He wanted to be understanding - school was important. But he wanted his boyfriend to be there. Type glanced back to the stadium again but then he smiled when he saw Tharn walking up through the entrance. “Oh, he made it. Ehn's with him.”

Techno turned to look and he smiled at Ehn with a small wave before focusing on his teammates again. “Well, now you can actually focus on the game and not stress about Tharn not being here,” Techno teased him. Type rolled his eyes but he was smiling all the same.

The game went better than Techno had expected. They didn't actually win but it was a close game. Can pouted about it to Tin. Type had already disappeared along with his things. Techno was pretty sure that Tharn had gotten him out of there as soon as possible. Ae quickly showered and changed to go meet up with Pete. Techno was the last one in the locker room, which was often the case. Though he hadn't been left alone in a long while. Techno took his time changing and showering, going over the playbook and tweaking a few of the plays for them to start using at the next practice. 

Techno then gathered his things and headed out of the locker room. He took his phone out of his pocket with the intention of getting a taxi. He had decided that he wasn't going to keep the scooter he'd had before. Something about it just made him feel uncomfortable, and he didn't want to find out why. Though for a second he could not help but wonder if Kengkla was somehow involved in it not working right. He stopped walking though when he was in the hallway leading out of the locker rooms because he saw Ehn waiting there, leaning against the wall while playing on his phone. “Were you waiting on me?” Techno asked, getting Ehn's attention.

“Mn. Yeah, I thought you might want a ride since Tharn and Type left pretty quickly,” Ehn answered. “Unless you're going to meet up with some of your friends. I just figured it would be better to ask first.”

“No, we didn't make plans. Everyone's…” Techno made a vague gesture, indicating that everyone had scattered. “I'm sorry. I wouldn't have lingered so long if I knew you were still here.”

“It's alright. I don't have anything planned today.” He shrugged his shoulder and pushed himself away from the wall, putting his phone into his pants pocket. “So, are you coming with me?”

“Oh! Yeah. Yes. Thank you.” Ehn nodded and the two of them started to walk to the parking lot that Ehn’s car was in. “I didn't expect you to come to the game.”

Ehn shrugged his shoulders again. “Tharn wanted to rush over as soon as we wrapped up this project and invited me along. You guys were good.”

“We lost,” Techno pointed out, shaking his head.

“You were still good. Just because the other team did better doesn't negate your own playing.” Techno didn't really have any argument to that, so he just kept quiet. “What do you want for dinner? I'll buy it. A consolation for losing the game.” Techno huffed and nudged Ehn lightly with his shoulder, making Ehn sway to the side some and laugh as they continued walking.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I hope to see you in the next chapter and story!


	13. thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno and friends take a weekend vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy. So you made it this far! This is our final chapter for this story. It's a bit short, but it's more just a wrap up and set up for the next part of the story. Thank you everyone for your continued support in this story. Hope to see you in the next one!

“What are your plans for the weekend?” Type asked Techno as they sat in the food court on their lunch break.

“Uh, I don't think I have any. Why?” Techno didn't look up from the book he was reading as he ate, preparing for a test they had coming up soon. 

“I was thinking about making a trip home. You should come. My parents would love to see you again. So would Khom.”

Techno almost wanted to turn down the offer, but it had been a long time since he'd been back there. When he moved to the city for school, his family had come with him. Mostly because he would no longer be able to help look after Technic as much while their parents were away, and there was an aunt in the city that could help out. Going back did sound like it would be a nice break. “Is Tharn going to go?” He wasn't sure he wanted to spend the weekend watching Tharn battle it out with Type's father. 

“I was thinking of making it a group thing. Inviting all our friends. Yes, and Tharn, too.” Type was sure they could all use the break. What better way to spend the weekend than on the beach? “We can invite your roommate. If you're going to be friends, he'll have to learn to put up with the rest of us eventually.” That and he was sure Tharn would appreciate having someone else from the music department there. It was sort of a last minute idea, though, so Type would understand if no one was able to go. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

That was how on Friday after classes were out, Techno found himself surrounded by all his friends as they took the boat to the familiar beach in the distance. Ehn did not end up going with them, he had a family thing to go to. Champ did not join them either. His excuse hadn't made much sense to Techno, but then Type had dragged him away when he started questioning Champ’s excuse in the first place. He insisted that Techno didn’t need to know, just accept that he wasn’t available. Good, Tar, Ae, Pete, Can, and Tharn were there with him, though. And Type, obviously, as it had been his idea in the first place. 

Techno had forgotten how much he loved the beach until he was sitting in the sand, watching the waves and the sunset while enjoying the breeze off the water. He wasn't sure where everyone else had gone off to. He was pretty sure that Type and Tharn were with Type's parents, trying to smooth things over between Tharn and Type’s father. The last he had seen Good and the others, they'd been playing soccer with Khom. Techno had quietly slipped away while they were all distracted. That had been a while ago, though. He wasn't worried. Khom would take care of them.

It felt strange being back there, but there was a lingering nostalgic feeling too. He felt different, for many reasons. It didn't feel like home there anymore. He wasn't sure anywhere felt like home anymore. The condo with Ehn was nice and he was comfortable there - but it didn't feel like _home_. “Have you made it out to the waterfall yet?” Khom asked as he suddenly appeared next to Techno. Or it seemed sudden, anyway. Techno jumped and swore under his breath. Khom smiled with an apology as he sat down next to Techno.

“No. I haven't,” he answered with a shake of his head. “I figured it would be busy with tourists.”

Khom shook his head as he rested his arms on top of his knees after he placed his feet in the sand at the perfect distance to keep his knees lifted up. “Nope. Still a locals’ secret.” Techno nodded a little with a small smile. Maybe he would make his way over there the next day. He could remember many times going there, climbing up the side of the cliff and jumping into the pool at the bottom of the waterfall as a young teen with Khom and Type at his side. “It's good to see you again.”

“Yeah. I'm sorry I fell out of touch. School didn't make it easy, and after your fight with Type…” Techno hadn't wanted to get pulled into the middle of it. He hadn’t wanted to take sides, either, and he didn’t want Khom thinking that he had. He saw Type all the time, however, and it was just easier to keep him happy. Mostly, though, it was just Techno not having the time to keep in touch like he’d wanted to. “You were right to tell him off. I'm glad you did. He needed to hear it.”

“He's apologized.” Techno hummed his acknowledgment. He knew that Type had apologized. It didn't change that he shouldn't have said what he did. “He seems to be doing better.”

“Mn. He's finally accepting the fact that he's not as straight as he wanted to be. He's learning to not associate being gay or liking men with… Well, bad experiences.”

Khom wanted to ask, but he knew it wasn't fair to. Techno would feel obligated to tell him, and he knew it wasn't Techno’s place to tell him Type's story. If Type wanted to tell him, Type would do so on his own. “Your friends are all adorable. Young, though. They're all first years?”

Techno nodded a little at the question. “Our same age friends were all busy with other things. The young ones would give any excuse to be here.” They both laughed at that comment, knowing the truth in it. “Ae, Good, and Can are on the football team with me and Type. Pete is Ae’s boyfriend, as everyone can tell. Tar is… complicated.” Khom didn't ask for more details, even if he was curious. Again, he knew Techno would feel pressured to tell him and he wasn't sure it was Techno's place to tell him. “He's Tharn's ex-boyfriend, but we went through a thing together and now he and Type are really close.”

Khom looked at Techno as if he had grown a second head, making Techno have to try to hide his laughter. He understood the disbelief completely. “Type? Our Type? Our spiteful, jealous, quick to anger little shit of a friend? He's friends with his boyfriend's ex?” Techno nodded with a slow smile. “Damn. He really has grown up a lot, hasn't he? What about you? Anyone new in your life?”

Techno shook his head. “Not really. Not like… how that question usually means.” Techno clenched and unclenched his hands a few times, trying not to let his thoughts stray to Kengkla. It had been a good day, a good several days. He didn't need to ruin it by getting too lost in his thoughts about things he couldn’t change. “I've made a new friend, though. He and I share a place. I moved out of my parents’. I mean, they're helping me with the rent because I can't afford it on my own, but yeah.”

“You left Technic on his own?” Techno clenched his jaw a little and nodded stiffly. Khom nodded as well and realized that he had encroached on territory that he shouldn't have. He was curious, but Techno didn't seem to be in a hurry to share. “Ah. Well. Tell me about this new roommate.”

The two of them sat around as Techno told him about Ehn and what he was like, about the offered guitar lessons and how Ehn had gone to the park late with him a couple of times when it was obvious he was too worked up to try to sleep. He mentioned that it was still a new arrangement and they were learning how to live with one another, but that so far it was good. In turn, Khom caught Techno up in everything in his own life that had changed. His job, his boyfriend, exactly how Type had ended up apologizing to him on Type's first visit home with Tharn. They talked until the sun was set and various lights and fires were lit in the area to make it accessible to guests. “I think everyone's supposed to be meeting for dinner,” Khom said as he got up, brushing the sand off the back of his shorts. Techno agreed and did the same before they headed to where they'd all agreed to meet up earlier. 

The next day, they all went to the waterfall that Khom and Techno had talked about - but only after the others promised Type, Khom, and Techno that they wouldn't tell anyone about the waterfall or where it was. “We only have a few places that tourists don't get to and overcrowd,” Khom said as they walked along the path from where they parked. 

It didn't seem like much of a path to someone who wasn't looking and it weaved in and out of different wooded areas before opening up to a clearing with a large rock formation that had a waterfall spilling out of the top. The water splashed into a large pool of water that didn't seem to lead anywhere. It was a spring that went underground somewhere nearby before surfacing in a nearby stream to the ocean. It made for a very picturesque location honestly. 

They spent the day playing around in the water and having fun, enjoying the sun and time together. By the time they went back that evening, they were all exhausted and not really looking forward to traveling home the next afternoon. It didn't seem like they had nearly enough time there. Khom made them all promise to come back and see him sometime. He also subtly made sure to remind Techno that he could call and talk at any time about anything. Techno appreciated it a lot, even more so when Khom never outright asked if he was okay. 

It was late evening on Sunday when Techno made it back home. The apartment was quiet and still. It made Techno assume that Ehn was out somewhere. Which was proven to be correct a while later when Ehn came in carrying a couple of bags of his own, looking far too exhausted for the end of a weekend. “I just finished making food if you want any,” Techno told him while sitting on the couch with his own bowl, using his free hand to gesture to the kitchenette on the far side of the room.

“You're a lifesaver,” Ehn said with a groan as he kicked his bag into his bedroom. Then he carried his guitar case over to the corner of the room. Once it was in place, he headed over to get himself some of the food that Techno had made, commenting absentmindedly that he would do the dishes later since Techno had made enough for both of them. “How was your trip?”

“Good. Short, though.” Techno missed it already, even if it had been different being there than he remembered. He felt a little more back to himself. Not completely, of course, but some of the lingering tension in his body had faded with just the one short visit back to where he’d spent his teen years. “I got to catch up with an old friend from high school. How'd your weekend go?”

Ehn groaned again as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He almost asked Techno if he wanted one, but then remembered that his roommate seemed to have an aversion to alcohol. He hadn’t figured out why, yet, but he wasn’t one to press for answers. He came over to sit down on the couch with his food and drink. He set the beer on the coffee table and stabbed at his food a little harsher than necessary. “Big family gathering. There were a lot of negative comments on my choice in major, and of course everyone had to remind me that my brother was already engaged at my age and ready to take over the family business. None of them liked my answer of how I’m just fine with my friends and focusing on school. It was almost like I somehow personality offended them.” He shook his head and took a drink out of the bottle as he thought back to how his aunt had acted like it was the end of the world.

“Sorry.” Techno winced sympathetically, even though he didn't really understand. His family had never been that level of overbearing. But then his parents were always traveling for work and were never around, so that would have been difficult for them to do. He was suddenly really glad for their absent parenting style. Techno probably would have given in and found himself trapped in a relationship he didn’t really want if he had family doing that to him.

“Ah, it's fine. This happens at every family gathering. I'll apologize in advance for the number of times you'll hear me bitch about it.” 

After they were done eating, Ehn did the dishes like he promised, but Techno ended up getting up and helping about halfway through because he didn't like just sitting around doing nothing. While they were cleaning, the topic of Ehn teaching Techno to play the guitar was brought up again, and they actually came up with a plan for Ehn to start teaching him later in the week when they both had the time to. Techno wasn’t sure he was going to be any good at it, and he made Ehn promise not to laugh at him if he was too horrible.

That was how, a few days later, Techno found himself going back over some of the basic chords that Ehn had taught him earlier. Ehn sat silently as Techno slowly went over them, focused more on what he was doing than what Ehn was doing. Carefully, so he didn’t draw Techno’s attention from what he was doing, Ehn pulled out his cell phone so that he could snap a photo. The sound of the shutter made Techno look up at him. “Did… you just take a picture of me?” he asked, slightly narrowing his eyes in an expression that reminded Ehn of Type. It was all he could do not to laugh when he realized that was who it reminded him of.

“Maybe. Should I not have?” he replied. As much as he really wanted to keep the photo, if Techno insisted on it, he would delete it. “I can delete it if you want.”

Techno seemed to think about it for a few seconds. He wasn’t typically a fan of having his photo taken, especially after finding out how his brother had used his photos before. “Can I see?” Ehn nodded and turned the phone to show Techno the photo he had taken once he had it pulled back up. Techno didn’t say anything about it right away. Instead he looked away and focused on returning to practicing the chords. “It’s okay. You can keep it.”

Ehn smiled at the response and nodded. He took a few seconds to save the photo as his phone’s wallpaper while Techno was distracted before he locked the phone and set it aside. “Okay, are you ready for the next step?” He shifted a little closer to Techno before pulling up the sheet music for a basic, practice song on the laptop still sitting open on the coffee table.

“Yeah. I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read my first dabbling into this world with these great characters who deserve the world ok. there will be more to this soon, with techno finally talking to someone.


End file.
